The Slayers Ng
by Xel aka Joji
Summary: Nuove avventure nel mondo di slayer per due personaggi nuovissimi! Hiro e Maho sono i figli dei vecchi personaggi e sono una coppia che sprizza scintille! Attenzione:Yaoi *AGGIUNTI 3 NUOVI EPISODI*
1. L'uovo

**The Slayers**** NG I   
****_ep I L'uovo_**

_Questa è la prima parte di una fic di Slayer un pochetto particolare. L'ispirazione mi è venuta leggendo una Djs di Yuyu dove si vede Hiei deporre le uova I personaggi principali di questa prima parte sono Xellos e Zelgadis, la coppia Yaoi per eccellenza di The Slayers, ma i veri protagonisti della storia entreranno in scena più avanti  
C'è poco lemon, molta avventura e un filino di humour.. mi domando se questa sia veramente una fic Yaoi  
Xellos, Zelgadis, Gourry e tutti i personaggi di The Slayers appartengono ad Hajime Kanzaka e Rui Araizumi, Maho e Hiro invece sono miei e guai a chi me li tocca! ^_^ _

Lasciami stare! gridò Zelgadis.  
Mi spiace ma non è nelle mie intenzioni sorrise Xellos e trascinò il ragazzo chimera tra le lenzuola.  
Dai Xel! Quel gruppo di briganti passerà tra poco nel bosco siamo a corto di soldi, dammi il tempo di riscuotere la taglia e sarò subito di ritornoE poi, che diamine! Abbiamo fatto l'amore tutta la notte! Come puoi averne ancora voglia?! esclamò Zel cercando di svincolarsi dalla presa del demone.  
Io ho sempre voglia sussurrò Xel all'orecchio dell'amante per poi esplodere in una fragorosa risata.  
Lasciò la presa e copri il proprio corpo nudo con un lenzuolo Vai pure ma vedi di tornare al più presto! Xellas mi ha dato le prime ferie da mille anni a queste parti e non voglio sprecarle oziando a letto  
Zel sorrise e si rivesti in fretta e furia, dopo di che si avvicinò a Xel e poggiò le labbra sulla guancia dell'amato Non ti preoccupare non sprecheremo un solo attimo! e cosi dicendo usci dalla porta e corse via.  
Zelgadis fu di parola, fece un'imboscata ai malviventi mentre attraversavano il bosco, un po' di magia, quattro colpi di spada e li mise fuori gioco, una rapidissima visita a Seilunne per riscuotere la taglia, e fu di nuovo nel nido d'amore suo e di Xel nel giro di un paio d'ore.  
Il demone, nell'attesa si era messo ai fornelli e mentre Zel rientrava in casa, Xel stava tirando fuori dal forno un appetitoso arrosto di cinghiale con le patate.  
Che profumino! esclamò annusando l'aroma che riempiva a la cucina e si andò a sedere a tavola.  
Xel prese un pezzetto di patata tra le dita e lo porse a Zel Assaggia  
La bocca del ragazzo si chiuse sulla saporita patatina, ma non si accontentò di spingerla giù per la gola, una volta ingeritala fece scivolare le labbra lungo le dita di Xel assaporandole avidamente.  
Il demone si lasciò andare ad un sospiro di piacere, poggiò la pirofila con l'arrosto sul tavolo e si sedette in braccio a Zel, senza tirare fuori le dita dalla sua bocca.  
Con la bocca piena del sapore dei polpastrelli dell'amato, Zel insinuò le mani sotto le vesti di Xel, andando a stuzzicargli i capezzoli.  
Xel lanciò un mugolio di piacere, mentre con la mano libera andava ad agguantare un cosciotto di cinghiale, lo portò alla bocca e lo morse, dopo di che portò il viso all'altezza di quello di Zel e le labbra dei due si unirono, in un lascivo scambio di arrosto e saliva.  
Che buon sapore che hai mormorò Zel mentre la perlustrazione delle sue mani sul corpo del partner si faceva sempre più ardita.  
I due continuarono a divincolarsi sull'instabile seggiola della cucina, finché un bacio troppo focoso del demone fece crollare l'instabile equilibrio e i due rovinarono per terra.  
Ahio! Che male! esclamò Zel che aveva urtato con la nuca sul pavimento.  
Tu ti sei fatto male? Ed io che dovrei dire? Xel non aveva tutti torti, nella caduta la sua fronte aveva cozzato contro quella dura come la roccia di Zel ed un rivoletto di sangue colava ora fino alla punta del suo naso.  
Zel lo baciò sulla fronte, leccando via un po' di sangue Scusa amore cosi ti è passata la bua?  
Beh io avrei in mente un altro tipo di coccole che sarebbero una medicina perfetta il demone si alzò sghignazzando e porse la mano al compagno per aiutarlo a sollevarsi da terra Andiamo in camera da letto  
E l'arrosto? chiese Zel lanciando un'occhiata famelica alla portata che sembrava davvero deliziosa.  
Lo mangeremo poi esclamò Xel trascinando l'amato nella stanza.  
E ci potete giurare che rimasero nella stanza un quantità tale di tempo che quando uscirono l'arrosto era ormai freddo, duro ed immangiabile

Zelgadis si alzò dal letto ben attento a non far rumore.  
Xel dormiva ancora della grossa, sfinito per i funambolismi amorosi di quei giorni.  
Guardò il viso del compagno, aveva un aspetto cosi tranquillo mentre dormiva, nessuno si sarebbe aspettato di trovare dietro quel placido sorriso uno dei demoni più subdoli di questo mondo.  
Zel si rivestì, pensando a come erano stati difficili i loro rapporti inizialmente, aveva un vero e proprio disprezzo per quel demone, ma col passare del tempo dalla relazione conflittuale si arrivò ad un altro tipo di legame inizialmente solo di tipo carnale in seguito di tipo anche affettivo  
"Ora lo so che ti amo XellosE che sono fortunato ad averti accanto" Zel terminò di vestirsi e si avvicinò al bell'addormentato, lo baciò dolcemente sulla fronte ed usci di casa

Xel continuò a dormire per molte ore.  
Passò da un sonno sereno e tranquillo, ad un più agitato.  
Sentiva il proprio corpo preda di un intenso turbamento e si rigirò più volte tra le lenzuola alla ricerca di un sollievo per il suo tormento.  
D'improvviso il disagio ebbe fine e Xel ricadde nel sonno placido e distensivo di prima.  
Il suo risveglio avvenne per un fastidio contatto con un oggetto freddo che gli premeva contro le cosce, che lo strappò del tutto al suo mondo di sogni.  
Con gli occhi socchiusi tastò con le mani sotto le lenzuola cercando di trovare la fonte di quel gelo e gettarla via.  
Ma non appena le dita toccarono quella superficie liscia, il demone strabuzzò gli occhi.  
Non può essere unSi drizzò a sedere e sollevò di colpo le coperte.  
Un uovo, poco più grande di un pugno, giaceva tra le gambe di Xel, che lo osservava a bocca aperta senza riuscire a proferire parola.

Zelgadis tornò a sera avanzata.  
Si sente che sta arrivando l'inverno.. comincia a far freddo esclamò togliendosi la mantella.  
Xel era seduto al tavolo ed era occupato in un'opera di taglio e cucito.  
Mh? Ti sei dato alla sartoria? Non pensavo avessi questi interessi! disse Zel guardando il lavoro del compagno, il quale, completamente preso dall'operazione risposte solo con un mormorio.  
Zel non disse altro, sapeva che Xel aveva spesso delle strane uscite quindi preferì non commentare e si sedette all'altro capo del tavolo; si accorse solo allora dell'uovo che si trovava al centro di esso, adagiato su un piano di paglia, lana e cotone.  
E questo cos'è? chiese Zel toccando con la punta di un dito l'uovo L'hai preso per cena?  
No l'ho deposto io rispose con tono pacato Xel, alzando in alto il suo lavoro finito: era un marsupio Lo osservò con aria soddisfatta. Perfetto! E' ottimo! Non pensavo di essere un sarto cosi bravo!  
Zel intanto era scivolato a terra per lo stupore. Si rialzò sostenendosi al tavolo e con voce incerta si rivolse a Xel Ma non ne possibile!  
Xel lo guardò con aria seccata Beh perché? Non posso avere un talento nel cucito? Non pensavo mi sottovalutassi cosi Zel!  
Ma chi sta parlando del cucito!!! Io mi riferisco all'uovo!!! strillò Zel  
Non ti facevo cosi isterico mormorò Xel legandosi il marsupio dietro la schiena Non sai che demoni si riproducono attraverso le uova?  
Zelgadis si grattò la testa Un attimo non vorrai dire che  
Xel prese l'uovo e lo poggiò nel marsupio, contro la propria pancia, poi si rivolse a Zel con un largo sorriso Esatto! Questo è nostro figlio!  
Il ragazzo cadde di nuovo a terra Co come?!?  
Il demone intanto aveva preso a trotterellare per stanza cullando l'uovo Come lo chiameremo? Ci vorrebbe un bel nome da demone tipo Zhanapher o magari  
Xel!! Hai deposto un uovo!!! Ti sembra una cosa che capita tutti i giorni?! Come puoi essere tanto tranquillo!?! gridò Zel.  
Perché questo mormorò Xel poggiando la schiena sul petto di Zel E' il frutto del nostro amore alzò una mano e sfiorò la guancia del suo amato Perché non dovrei essere felice del fatto che tra poco nascerà nostro figlio?  
Xellos lo guardi con occhi dolci.  
Per sicurezza però consiglierei di procurarci un paio di guinzagli? mormorò Xel osservando l'uovo.  
E perché?  
Beh da quello che ne sappiamo potrebbe nascere anche demonietto mostruoso, a più teste, con la bocca come una tagliola, che sputa fiamme e che si fermò notando che Zelgadis era sbiancata Cosa pretendi? Il tipo di demone che nasce dipende dai genitori, ma visto che tu sei una chimera il risultato sarà una vera incognita ma noi gli vorremo bene in ogni caso mentre parlava carezzava delicatamente l'uovo.  
Zel poggiò la propria mano su quella di Xel ed insieme strinsero l'uovo Nostro figlio"Che Ceiphed ce la mandi buona"  


Le settimane passarono e Xellos non si separò mai dall'uovo, lo teneva sempre al calduccio legato contro lo stomaco, giorno e notte.  
Man mano che passavano i giorni, l'uovo aumentava di dimensioni, tanto che Xel dovette allargare il marsupio.  
L'uovo si chiuse due mesi dopo essere stato deposto.  
Zelgadis era in cucina che stava preparando la colazione, si grattava la testa mentre assonnato metteva il tè a bollire.  
Apri uno sportello alla ricerca delle zucchero quando una gridò di richiamo giunse dalla camera da letto Amore! Amore! Vieni! Sta nascendo!  
Zel lanciò in aria i barattoli che aveva in mano e raggiunse Xel, il quale aveva tirato l'uovo fuori dal marsupio e lo aveva poggiato su un cuscino.  
Un'evidente incrinatura era apparsa in cima al guscio  
Ascolta! Ascolta! esclamò Xel al massimo dell'eccitazione.  
Dall'interno dell'uovo proveniva un distinto picchiettio che s'intensificava mentre le piccole crepe sul guscio andava aumentando.  
Xel Strinse la mano destra di Zel nella sua, mentre questi incrociava le dita della mano libera dietro la schiena "Fai che non sia un mostro.. fai che non sia un mostro"  
Un colpetto, un altro ancora ed infine un ultimo e il guscio si spezzò in mille pezzettini.  
Gli occhi dei due genitori brillarono.  
Dall'uovo era venuto fuori un bebè dalla pelle rosea e con due occhioni viola, un ciuffetto di capelli verdi gli calava sulla fronte.  
Il bambino agitava le dita in aria guardando i due genitori con espressione curiosa.  
E' un maschio! Ed ad un aspetto umano! esclamò Zel.  
Per fortuna a preso da me! costatò Xel.  
Veramente tu sei il demone! Se è umano vuol dire che ha preso da me! ringhiò Zel.  
Sarò un demone ma tu hai un aspetto molto più mostruoso di me mormorò Xel.  
Il neonato seguì il battibecco tra i due e scoppiò in una gioiosa risata, dopo di che si voltò e cominciò ad esplorare il letto camminando carponi.  
E quello cos'è? chiese Zel indicando una piccola appendice verde e lucida che spuntava poco più su il culetto del piccino.  
Xel mise le mani sotto le ascelle del bimbo e lo sollevò Mm sembra una coda beh c'è andata bene considerando che il piccolo è un quarto demone, un quarto umano, un quarto golem e quarto cos'altro sei tu? Non lo ricordo più!  
Zel tolse il bambino dalle mani di Xel e lo prese in braccio Lasciamo perdere ora dobbiamo decidere come chiamarlo!  
Che ne dici di Zanphenglus? Gli starebbe benissimopropose Xel mentre ruotava un dito difronte al dito del piccolo.  
Zel lo guardò stranito Stai scherzando? E' un nome orribile!  
Uff sbuffò XelE tu cosa proponi?  
Zel portò l'indice difronte al viso del figlio e lo fece ruotare, il piccolo osservò il movimento con occhi stupiti Maho cosa ne dici di Maho? A me sembra carino  
Mmm.. d'accordo visto che da me ha preso la bellezza da te prenderà il nomemormorò Xel.  
Da chi è che ha preso la bellezza?! esclamò Zel.  
Da Me! Non lo vedi che occhi dolci e gioiosi? Ti confesserò che la mia più grande paura era che ereditasse il tuo sguardo truce!  
Maho rise di gusto.

Magia sciamanica!  
Magia Nera!  
Ho detto sciamanica!  
Erano passati cinque anni, Maho aveva rapidamente imparato a camminare, a parlare, a leggere e a scrivere, stupendo con la sua capacità di apprendimento entrambi i genitori.  
Nera! Non possiamo sprecare le sue potenzialità! Se diventasse abile con la magia nera potrebbe diventare Priest di Xellas quando andrò in pensione ed avrebbe un posto di lavoro assicurato! esclamò Xel sbattendo un pugno sul tavolo.  
Chi se ne frega! Io voglio che continui che segua la mia strada Deve addestrarsi con la magia sciamanica! sbraitò Zel.  
Si apri la porta e Maho entrò nella stanza.  
Era cresciuto parecchio in quei cinque anni, sembrava molto più grande della sua età, teneva i capelli tagliati molto corti nonostante entrambi i genitori insistessero perché se li lasciasse crescere.  
Dad! Daddy! Ho deciso! So che carriera seguirò da grande!!! esclamò tutto felice il bambino.  
Magia sciamanica?!Magia Nera?!  
No! tirò fuori dalla veste bianca un piccola spada fatta di legno Sarò un guerriero! Mi addestrerò nella scherma, diventerò un prode guerriero e  
Non se ne parla!!! ringhiarono all'unisono i due genitori.  
Tu seguirai le nostre orme e ti allenerai nell'uso della magia!!! esclamò con lo sguardo fiammeggiante Zel.  
Esatto! Della magia nera! aggiunse Xel.  
Sciamanica!  
Nera!  
Maho si sedette a terra rassegnato.

Nei nove anni che seguirono, Maho, per non deludere nessuno dei genitori si allenò sia nell'uso della magia sciamanica che di quella nera, dimostrando straordinario talento in entrambe probabilmente proprio in funzione della sua natura ibrida.  
Entrambi i genitori erano veramente soddisfatti dei suoi successi, ma il ragazzo non si sentiva pienamente felice.  
Seduto su una roccia, guardava il sole che andava tramontando.  
Era cresciuto molto in quegli anni, era alto quasi quando i suoi genitori, continuava sempre a tenere i capelli cortissimi.  
Con gli occhi fissi verso occidente mise una mano nella giacca e tirò fuori la piccola spada di legno con cui giocava da bambino, quand'era piccolo la stringeva a fatica con tutte due le mani, ora invece era un oggetto di dimensioni ridicole  
Ma quel ridicolo feticcio era stato il suo conforto per tutti quegli anni, la spada che in quando mago non poteva impugnare, ma poteva almeno portare al suo fianco come conforto ma sentiva che non bastava più  
La posò e si rialzò.  
Si stiracchiò lanciando uno sbadiglio simile ad un lungo ululato.  
Aspettavano ospiti per cena amici dei suoi genitori, gente che lui non aveva mai visto ma prima aveva tutto il tempo di fare una passeggiata nei boschi..

Xellos stava sbattendo le uova nella ciotola, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta Oh mamma!! Sono già qua!! E ancora no c'è niente pronto! Zel apri alla porta, sono arrivati!!  
Zelgadis stava sonnecchiando sdraiato sul divano, sollevò la testa grattandosi la pancia Eh? Arrivati chi?  
Zel! Ma dove hai la testa! esclamò Xel versando il composto in uno stampo a forma di ciambella Oggi Lina e Gourry veniva a trovarci per cena! E portavano pure il piccolo!  
Ah, vero! Zel si alzò ed andò ad aprire la porta.  
Si trovò di fronte Gourry anche se erano passati gli anni aveva sempre lo stesso aspetto, lo sguardo ingenuo, i capelli lunghi e lucenti, il sorriso da beota.  
Salve Zegaldis! proruppe stringendo a sé l'amico.  
Zel si liberò dalla stretta ZELGADIS!!! ZELGADIS!!! Ci conosciamo da quasi vent'anni! Come fai a non avere ancora imparato il mio nome!  
Gourry rise come se niente fosse Xel! Dove sei?  
Sono in cucina! Vieni pure! Ma dove hai lasciato Lina e il piccolo?  
Gourry si accomodò in cucina, gli occhi dello spadaccino brillarono alla vista delle pietanze Piccolo? Beh Hiro ha già sedici anni, non è più un bambino!  
Anche Zel entrò in cucina Già come passa il tempo ormai Hiro Gabriev è pronto a seguire le orme del padre  
Gourry esplose in un'imbarazzata risata Ah, ah, ah eccoveramente Hiro ha deciso di prendere il cognome della madre, lui dice che ecco non potrà mai farsi una fama usando Gabriev come cognome.  
In effetti Hiro Inverse suona molto meglio di Hiro Gabriev Constatò Zel.  
Già comunque non te la prendere Gourry! Xel consolò lo spadaccino che si era seduto con un'espressione delusa sul volto Non è poi una cosi gran tragedia che un figlio prenda il cognome della madre infondo anche Maho ha preso il cognome di Zelgadis  
E questo che vuol dire!!! strillo Zel E poi tu nemmeno ce l'hai un cognome!!!  
Va bene!!! Ma calmati! esclamò Xel uscendo dalla stanza Io vado ad apparecchiare!  
Vedo che il tempo non vi ha cambiati costatò Gourry.  
Già sbuffò Zel Xel è sempre più insopportabile!  
Gourry sorrise guardandolo con occhi dolciMi riferivo al fatto che vi amate sempre di più litigate per nascondere quello che vi lega, proprio come me e Lina e come noi due vi siete amati dal primo attimo  
Zel ricambiò il sorriso Già come passa il tempo ormai i giorni delle avventure sono così lontani. Non ne senti un po' la mancanza?  
Che ti posso dire amico mio! sbadigliò Gourry distendendo le gambe Ora è il turno delle nuove generazioni!  
Zel apri la dispensa e prese due bicchieri A proposito di nuove generazione dove hai lasciato Hiro?  
Oh Hiro sta facendo un giro non è mai stato in questa zona della penisola dei demoni ed è rimasto incantato dal bosco che circondano la vostra casama sta per raggiungerci spiegò Gourry riempendo i due bicchieri di vino.  
Capisco allora probabilmente incontrerà Maho spero vadano d'accordo! Zel prese il bicchiere in mano  
Ne sono sicuro! Vedrai che faranno subito amicizia! rispose Gourry facendo tintinnare il suo bicchiere contro quello di Zelgadis Un brindisi alle nuove generazioni!

Intanto nel bosco Maho passeggiava guardando il cielo.  
D'un tratto una voce giunse alle sue spalle Fermo li Demone!  
Il ragazzo si voltò e vide un individuo un po' più basso di lui, dai capelli castani raccolti in un codino, con due profondi occhi azzurri, che puntava contro di lui una spada.  
Tu chi sei ma soprattutto che vuoi? chiese Maho.  
Io sono il grande Hiro Inverse e sono qui per ucciderti demone!

[continua]  
[il prossimo episodio: Slayers NG I: ep II L'incontro  
l'avventura non finisce qui!]


	2. L'incontro

**_- NG I: ep II L'incontro_**

_Nel secondo Episodio di questa serie i riflettori si puntano sui Due veri protagonisti Maho e Hiro si incontrano e schizzeranno scintille. Ho cercato di creare questi due personaggi con due personalità apparentemente incompatibili mi domando se ci sono riuscito  
Niente lemon in questa parte, nemmeno un pizzichino di Yaoi(a parte una scenetta innocentissima) mi spiace!  
Per diritti, vale quanto detto prima: sono tutti di Kanzaka e Araizumi, ma nel mezzo c'è qualcosa di esclusivamente MIO!!!^_^  
_

Hiro Inverse era nato dalla più grande maga di tutti e tempi e dal più abile spadaccino che la storia ricordi  
Fin da bambino Hiro sapeva bene che entrambi i suoi genitori era due personaggi cosi importanti e che oggi poggiava sulla sua schiena una grande responsabilità, quello di portare avanti la fame del padre e della madre o anche solo quella della madre  
Perché c'era un'altra cosa che Hiro aveva subito capito: suo padre era un fallito.  
Gourry Gabriev non era un uomo, ma solo un omuncolo senza spina dorsale, senza alcuna possibilità di successo nella vita; era la strada della madre quella che Hiro doveva seguire, per potersi guadagnare una posizione stabile  
Hiro sarebbe diventato un mago, il più potente di tutti dopo sua madre, in fondo la stessa madre aveva ammesso che il piccolo possedeva le sue stesse potenzialità magiche  
Fino a quando Hiro non diede una sbirciata ad uno dei libri di magia di Lina e provò a castare un incantesimo  
Le conseguenze furono abbastanza disastrose tali da convincere i genitori che il piccolo, pur essendo capace non possedeva abbastanza controllo, quindi per la sicurezza di tutti era meglio tenerlo lontano da qualsiasi insegnamento magico  
Sei contento piccolo? Diventerai uno spadaccino bravo quanto tuo padre! esclamò con un largo sorriso sul volto Gourry mentre porgeva al piccolo una spada di fattura pregiata.  
Hiro osservò il padre con aria imbronciata e tirò su col naso, dopo di che colpi la spada con il palmo della mano e scappò gridando Col cavolo!!! Io non intenzione di diventare un fallito come te!!!  
Gourry rimase immobile, bianco come un cencio, mentre il ragazzino correva via.  
Non ti preoccupare commentò Lina alle sue spalle Ci penserò io a convincerlo su quale sia la strada migliore per lui

E Hiro venne convinto.  
Si decise a seguire la strada di spadaccino.  
*Fa niente* pensò il ragazzo mentre si medicava le ustioni da palla di fuoco che ricoprivano il corpo *Diventerò il miglior spadaccino del mondo non come quel fallito di mio padre! Hiro Inverse verrà ricordato come il più grande eroe di tutti i tempi porterò al mio fianco una spada leggendaria, salverò regni, troverò tesori, diverrò ricco e la mia fama si estenderà per tutta la penisola dei demoni!*  
Ma qual era il modo più rapido per accrescere la propria fama?  
Compiere azioni eroiche e quale poteva essere azione più eroica di uccidere un demone?  
E quando, gironzolando per il bosco intorno la casa degli amici del padre vide quel ragazzo passeggiare tranquillo capì che era giunto la sua grande occasione  
Si mosse cautamente alle spalle della creatura, seguendolo fino ad una radura: era poco più alto di lui, vestito di chiaro e coi capelli molto corti di un insolito colore verde. Dal retro dei pantaloni fuori usciva una coda squamata.  
Aveva davanti i suoi occhi un demone  
Ucciderlo avrebbe aperto la strada verso il successo

Io sono il grande Hiro Inverse e sono qui per ucciderti demone!  
Maho sbadigliò Questo l'hai già detto  
Hiro lanciò una risata sprezzante E' bene che sappia il nome di colui che sta per strappare la vita dal tuo corpo..  
Maho non fece una piega, aveva tra le mani un fiorellino, lo portò al naso, lo annusò e poi si rivolse allo spadaccino E, di grazia, potrei sapere perché sto per morire?  
Che domande! Tu sarai la chiave per aprirmi le porte dell'olimpo degli eroi! Gli eroi uccidono i demoni, tu sei un demone, ti uccido divento un eroe! enunciò con voce quasi isterica  
Non fa una grinza come ragionamento Maho alzò la mano lasciando che il vento portasse via il fiore che teneva tra le dita Ma chi ti dice che non sono un drago? Anche i draghi hanno la coda  
Hiro abbassò la spada e portò una mano sul mento *Non ci avevo pensato potrebbe benissimo essere un drago non è da eroi uccidere i draghiperò in fondo, non ci sono testimoniquindi potrei anche dire che era un demonesi, si.. farò cosi!*  
Intanto Maho aveva cominciato ad allontanarsi, camminando tranquillamente.  
Hiro se ne accorse, alzò la spada portandola al disopra della nuca e si avventò contro alle spalle del ragazzo Preparati a morire demone!!!  
Maho si fermò, si scostò verso destra e alzò il piede.  
Preso dalla foga dell'attacco a Hiro non rimase altro che inciampare a rotolare contro il più vicino albero.  
Ahi! strillò il ragazzo mentre la testa cozzava contro la corteccia. Non è per niente leale  
Maho si passò una mano tra i capelli Come può parlare di lealtà uno che attacca l'avversario alle spalle?  
Che c'entra!? ringhiò Tu sei un demone ! Non ci sono regole quando si combatte un demone  
Appunto, se non ci sono regole io posso essere sleale! commentò Maho, aveva messo le mani in tasca e dondolava il corpo avanti e indietro.  
Mmm Hiro si portò le mani hai capelli Stai zitto! Non mi dire cose strane! Tu vuoi confondermi!!!  
*Confonderlo? Questo tipo confonderebbe da solo la mano destra con la sinistra* Maho stava meditando di andare via, quando la spada del ragazzo attirò la sua attenzione *Ma quella è*  
Maho si fiondò addosso a Hiro, il ragazzo portò le mani davanti al volto lanciando un grido di spavento.  
Ma questa è Maho si era seduto sulla pancia dello spadaccino ed aveva raccolto con entrambe le mani la spada E' una Wado Ishimojin! Una Wado Ishimojin originale!  
Eh? Che sarebbe? Hiro era ancora più confuso.  
Ma allora sei un profano delle spade! Non sai che la tua è una delle ventuno spade più rare e preziose di questo mondo? Come fa ad averla un fesso come te!  
Ehi modera la parole! Io sono un grande avventuriero! ringhiò Hiro strappando la spada dalle mani di Maho Mmm.. quindi possiedo una delle spade più rare di questo mondo  
Veramente tra le spade più rare la Wado Ishimojin è in effetti al ventunesimo posto E' di ottima fattura certo, ma non può competere con armi come la Ruby Eyes Blade devota al re dei demoni, o la Bless Blade la spada sacra, o la leggendaria Hikari no Ken a queste poi si aggiungono armi mitologiche come la Laguna Blade o il Dragon Arc che Maho si era lanciato in un'esposizione completa e dotta di tutte le sue conoscenze in fatto di armi, ma si fermò quando si accorse che Hiro lo osservava stranito Beh, che c'è??  
Ma come diavolo fai a sapere tutte ste cose? Sei un spadaccino anche tu?  
*Ah, e questo giullare di corte si autodefinisce uno spadaccino?* No, anche se ho sempre avuto molto interesse nei confronti delle armi sono pur sempre un mago spiegò alzandosi dalla pancia di Hiro.  
Un mago? Tu?! sbottò Hiro Ma figuriamoci!  
Che vorresti dire? Maho lo fulminò con un'occhiata glaciale.  
Ah, ah, ah! Ma ti sei visto? I maghi e gli stregoni hanno un aspetto maestoso, nobile ed elegante.. e tu, cosa vorresti rappresentare con quel taglio di capelli cosi fuori modo, quella giacchetta in tinta con i pantaloni che non indosserebbe nemmeno mio nonno altro che mago, puoi fare al massimo l'illusionista!  
Maho tese il braccio e aprì la mano puntandolo contro Hiro, una luce si accese sul palmo Palla di fuoco un sfera luce voltò in direzione di Hiro abbrustolendolo sul colpo.  
Hiro tossi una nuvoletta di fumo Coff coff è inutile che cerci di darti delle arie ti credi tanto speciale perché sai fare una piccola magia? Guarda che ce la faccio anche io!  
Davvero? Maho incrociò le braccia Ma tu non sei uno spadaccino? Cosa ne dovresti sapere di magia?  
Oh, oh, oh c'è una cosa che non sai.. tu hai fronte niente poco di meno che Hiro Inverse, il degno figlio della grandiosa Lina Inverse, la bella e invincibile ragazza scesa dal cielo! E come figlio di tale maga è naturale che anche io sia abile ed invincibile con le formule magiche declamò il ragazzo piantandosi i pugni chiusi sulle anche.  
Maho si grattò la tempia Lina Inverse  
Hiro alzò il braccio ed punto il palmo della mano in direzione di Maho Guarda e rabbrividisci.. Palla di fuoco! una fiamma comparve difronte la mano, vibrò un attimo poi si allungò a coprire l'intero braccio di Hiro, dopo pochi secondi tutto il corpo del ragazzo era preda delle fiamme.  
Lina Inverse Maho continuava a meditare sul quel nome, mentre Hiro cercava di estinguere le fiamme rotolando per terra Ma certo! chiuse il pugno della mano destra contro la sinistra Lina Inverse! Il coperchio della toilette del grande re dei demoni! Se il figlio di quella maga  
Hei! Non ti permetto di riferirti a mia madre con quel termine! strillò Hiro schiaffeggiandosi i pantaloni per spegnere le ultime fiamme.  
Mph, tua madre sarebbe crepata anni fa se i miei non le avessero parate le spalle tutte quelle voltesorrise Maho Sei il degno figlio di tua madre, scopino della toilette del grande re degli inferi!  
Come ti permetti!!! ruggì Hiro.Mia madre è la più grande maga dei tutti tempi!  
Tsk se tu hai preso da lei, non mi stupisco che i risultati dei tuoi tentativi di magia siano quelli che mi hai mostrato lo punzecchiò Maho.  
Hiro divenne tutto rosso in volto Ma come.. come.. come osi?!? gettò a terra la spada Te la faccio veder io ora chi è che sa usare la magia! alzò le mani in aria cominciando a ruotare le dita, pronunciando una formula a mezza voce E' più scuro del crepuscolo, è più rosso del flusso del sangue  
Maho strabuzzò gli occhi Ma sei pazzo! Stai castando un Drag Slave?! Se non riesci a controllare nemmeno una palla di fuoco come puoi sperare di  
Ancora prima che Hiro terminasse di pronunciare la formula, una luce si accese tra le sue mani, allargandosi a dismisura.

Non avete sentito qualcosa? Un'esplosione e qualcosa di simile chiese Xel entrando in cucina.  
Qualcosa cosa? singhiozzò Zel. Era sdraiato a terra con una caraffa poggiata sulla pancia.  
Gourry era seduto accanto a lui, ed aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, ogni tanto lanciava una risatina.  
Santo cielo!!! Zel! VI siete scolati tutta la riserva di vino! esclamò Xel, sollevando per la collottola il compagno che lo osservava con occhi indagatori Zel! Riprenditi! I ragazzi non si sono ancora fatti vedere! Sono preoccupato, dovremmo andare a cercar il demone non poté terminare la frase, poiché le sue labbra furono tappate da quelle di Zel.  
No Zel.. non ora dobbiamo andare a cercare i Xel senti le mani di Zel insinuarsi sotto i suoi abiti Mmm beh penso che se la sapranno cavare sono grandi ormai!

La radura in cui si trovavano Hiro e Maho non c'era più.  
Vi era invece un enorme e profondo cratere fumante.  
Lanciando un acutissimo urlo, Hiro stava cadendo in quella voragine  
Aiuto Aiuto Aiuto!!! ripeteva agitando le braccia e le gambe.  
Sei ridicolo la voce giunse dalle sue spalle, Maho lo afferrò dalla vita.Dici di sapere usare la magia e non sei capace di usare la levitazione?  
Ma cosa vuoi!? si lamentò Hiro Te l'ho detto che sono uno spadaccino e non una mago!  
Non sei un mago ma sei abbastanza stupido da cercare di lanciare un Drag Slave! lo sgridò Maho.   
Uff.. quanto la fai lunga ma perché diavolo stiamo scendendo in questo cunicolo!!! Io voglio tornare fuori!!  
Maho diede una testa contro la nuca di Hiro Ma cosa stai dicendo?! Non ti sei accorto che la Wado Ishimojin è caduto di sotto? Che diavolo di spadaccino sei se non hai a cuore la tua spada?  
Ahio ma quante storie fai! Manco fosse la tua spada

Dopo un paio di minuti terminarono la discesa, giungendo in un largo spiazzo.  
Era buio pesto, non si riusciva a vedere oltre il proprio naso.  
Hiro fece due passi ed inciampò subito sulla sua spada L'ho trovata ! Possiamo andare ora annunciò massaggiandosi il sedere dolorante.  
Ma Maho non sembrava ascoltarlo, aveva portato in avanti la mano e su di essa era apparsa una piccola fiammella E' strano non penso che il tuo incantesimo abbia potuto creare questa cavità constatò guardandosi intorno con occhi curiosi Sembra che siamo finiti in una specie di tempio sotterraneo, guarda, i muri sono tutte incise con strani segni, come delle decorazioni e qui si avvicinò ad una delle pareti Sembra che ci sia scritto qualcosa nella lingua antica  
A tentoni Hiro riuscì a raggiungere il fianco di Maho Allora? Che c'è scritto!  
Maho si voltò di scatto, aveva gli occhi che brillavano Nanatsusaya! esclamò Non ci posso credere!!! Nanatsusaya!  
Eeh? Che stai dicendo? chiese confuso Hiro  
Maho lo fulminò con lo sguardo Santo Ceiphed quanto sei ignorante Nanatsusaya è una delle spade leggendarie più ricercate da sempre!! E' la spada a sette punte che venne impugnata da uno dei sacri angeli durante la grande guerra! A quanto pare siamo finiti nel Dungeon in cui alla fine della guerra di successione dei demoni è stata nascosta la spada  
Scusa ma a noi cosa interessa? E' tardi, ho fame e voglio tornare a casa mormorò Hiro.  
Ma non ti vergogni?! si infiammò Maho Che razza di spadaccino sei?!?! E' una spada leggendaria!! Ti rendi conto cosa vuol dire?!?!  
*Mmm.. spada leggendaria mmm.. uguale successo assicurato* Hiro alzò un pugno in aria Che stiamo facendo fermi qui? Andiamo! Nanatsusaya ci attende!!!  
Fai piano a quanto dice qui, sembra che nel Dungeon ci siano un buon numero di mostri messi a difesa della spada, non è il caso di richiamarne l'attenzion non aveva finito di parlare che un sibilo giunse alle loro spalle.  
Si voltarono di scatto e la fiamma che scaturiva dalla mano di Maho illuminò la creatura, era un'enorme serpente, la pelle squamata sembra risplendere nel buio, sul cranio svettavano due corna arcuate.  
Un serpente ariete! Stai attento il suo morso è letale! ma Hiro era già partito all'attacco agitando la Wado Ishimojin.  
La coda del serpente si mosse rapidissima, afferrando il ragazzo e lanciandolo in aria, mordendolo poi in volo.  
I denti della creatura affondarono nella coscia di Hiro, mentre urlava per il dolore.  
La bestia agitò il capo alcuni secondi e poi gettò in un angolo il corpo del ragazzo come per liberarsi di un giocattolo vecchio. Poi puntò gli occhi su Maho.  
Maledetta bestia perché non te la prendi contro uno della tua stazza? esclamò Maho allargando le braccia, il serpente si getto vero di lui Mono Volt! un'intensa luce scaturì dalle mani del mago, una ponte scossa elettrica travolse il corpo del serpente, uccidendolo sul colpo.  
Come ti senti? chiese il ragazzo correndo al fianco di Hiro.  
La vista.. si sta annebbiando mi sento stanco.. rispose con voce stentata lo spadaccino.  
*Oh no.. il veleno sta entrando in circolo se non mi do da fare morirà in pochi minuti*

[continua]  
[il prossimo episodio: Slayers NG I: epIIl Il legame  
l'avventura non finisce qui!]


	3. Il legame

**_NG I: ep III Il legame_**

_Siamo arrivati al terzo episodio, l'ultimo del primo arco. La storia entra nel vivo e si instaura un legame (ecco spiegato il titolo) tra i due protagonisti. Questo capitolo è in un certo senso il totale passaggio di consegne tra i vecchi personaggi di Slayers e la nuova generazione Da ora in poi i riflettori saranno esclusivamente puntati su Hiro e Maho. Qualche Hint Yaoi in questo episodio, ma nulla di esplicito. Molta avventura e qualche emozione.  
Come al solito: il mondo di Slayers è stato creato da Araizumi e Kanzaka!_

Hiro aveva cominciato a respirare con affanno, se non fossero sprofondati nel buio, sarebbe stato evidente il rossore che infuocava il suo volto.  
*Devo sbrigarmi* Maho afferrò una manica della giacca e con un gesto secco la strappò.  
Portò l'altra sui pantaloni di Hiro, la fece scivolare lungo la gamba, sfiorando il piccolo buco nel tessuto lasciato dai denti del serpente ariete, fino ad arrivare alla cintura, strinse la fibbia e sfilò il cinto, infine afferrò i calzoni e li calò fino alle ginocchia del ragazzo.   
Le mani tastarono le cosce, la pelle era freddissima.  
Maho strinse la manica strappata sulla gamba a mo' di laccio emostatico.  
Il respiro di Hiro era sempre più corto.  
Maho spinse la testa tra le gambe di Hiro, poggiando le labbra sulla ferità.  
No sospirò a mezza voce Hiro Cosa cosa fai  
La bocca di Maho cominciò lentamente a succhiare il sangue di Hiro, dopo alcuni secondi alzò il volto e sputò in lontananza il plasma infetto, tornando poi a dedicarsi alla ferita  
A ogni tocco della bocca di Maho, Hiro lanciava un mugolio.  
Per lunghi minuti il ragazzo continuo l'opera in silenzio, estraendo tutto il veleno che poteva dalle vene di Hiro.  
D'un tratto Maho si sollevò e si andò a inginocchiare accanto al corpo ansimante di Hiro Non c'è più veleno nel tuo corpo ora non resta che guarire il tuo fisico da quello che ha già assorbito unì le mani a conca e le poggiò sulla vita di Hiro Recovery un luce illuminò i palmi e si allargò lungo il corpo del ragazzo.  
Hiro senti le sue membra rilassarsi, fu preda di un totale stato di benessere, osservò Maho, teneva gli occhi chiusi e aveva in viso un'espressione concentrata.  
Recovery sai usare la magia bianca? mormorò a mezza voce.  
Maho rispose senza aprire gli occhi No mi sono allenato nell'utilizzo della magia nera e di quella sciamanica tuttavia ho ritenuto necessario approfondire anche l'utilizzo di almeno un incantesimo lenitivo sollevò le mani dal corpo di Hiro. Finito tra poco dovresti esserti ripreso del tutto  
A quanto pare commentò Hiro a mezza voce E' proprio vero che sei un magoEd anche parecchio abile   
Beh diciamo che sono abbastanza predisposto alla magia visti i miei genitori Maho si alzò e cominciò a tastare il terreno in cerca di qualcosa.  
I tuoi genitori.. ne hai parlato anche prima dicendo che hanno aiutato mia madre.. ma chi sono?  
Maho trovò quello che cercava: un grosso pezzo di legno, vi poggiò sopra la mano, castò un incantesimo e prese fuoco Ancora non l'hai capito? Io sono Maho Graywords, figlio di Zelgadis e Xellos  
Aaaaaah quindi tu sei il figlio degli amici di papà che stavamo andando a trovare anche se a dir la verità non ho mai capito come abbiamo fatto due uomini ad avere un figlio tacque un attimo come aspettando una risposta, ma Maho non fiatò, allora riprese a parlare poggiandosi una mano sulla coscia Beh, probabilmente questo spiega il fatto che tu hai la coda. Mmm io sono un po' preoccupato per questa ferita  
Non ti preoccupare, ormai non c'è più veleno nel tuo corpo spiegò Maho guardandosi intorno.  
Veramente precisò Hiro, dopo aver slacciato la manica della giacca di Maho dalla coscia Io mi riferivo al fatto che tu ci hai poggiato sopra le labbra che ne so se erano pulite magari c'è il rischio di infezione  
Ma cosa diavolo stai dicendo!!! ruggì Maho Vedi di alzarti, cosi finalmente ci mettiamo in marcia! Nanatsusaya ci aspetta e cerca di non farti avvelenare di nuovo, non ho intenzione di passare la notte a succhiare via veleno dal tuo corpo!  
Hiro si alzò e si incamminò verso MahoPerché non ti piacerebbe?  
Perché perderemmo altro tempo! Maho si voltò verso, lo osservò con sguardo critico, poi portò una mano alle tempie e le massaggiò Senti, non pensi che guadagneresti in mobilità se ti tirassi su i calzoni?  
Hiro si accorse solo in quel momento di avere le brache calate, con una risata imbarazzata se li rialzò   
*Dovevo lasciarlo in preda al veleno*

Le iscrizioni sul muro erano chiare, raccontavano di come alla fine della grande guerra di successione dei demoni la Nanatsusaya fosse stata nascosta nel cuore del labirinto sotterraneo per impedire che il suo grande potere finisse nelle mani sbagliate, nelle iscrizione era inoltre presentata una dettagliata mappa del Dungeon.  
Hiro e Maho seguirono con attenzione quelle indicazioni, sapevano che sbagliare anche solo un bivio poteva significare perdersi per sempre in quei cunicoli.  
Non fu una facile passeggiata, come Maho aveva letto, il labirinto era disseminato di trappole e mostri, ma rispetto all'attacco del serpente ariete, stavolta i ragazzi furono molto più accorti e riusciranno a sopravvivere senza problema alle varie imboscate.  
Maho constatò che Hiro non se la cavava male con la spada, senza dubbio era più portato che con gli incantesimi.  
Ancora non capisco perché ti sei cosi intestardito a trovare questa spada In fondo sei solo un mago Spero che tu sia cosciente che se la troviamo me la becco io questa Hachitsusaya Hiro camminava alle spalle di Maho, stando ben attento che nessuno li attaccasse alle spalle.  
Maho si fermò Una spada si voltò e fissò Hiro Cos'è una spada per te? E' solo l'arma che porti al tuo fianco? La spada è ciò che ti completa, l'arma che fa di te un prode guerriero sorrise Lascia perdere riprese a camminare Tu non puoi capire  
Secondo me stai sbagliando Maho.. commentò Hiro.  
Si fermò di nuovo A cosa.. ti riferisci? Possibile che quel ragazzo apparentemente cosi superficiale, fosse riuscito a scrutare il profondo della sua anime, comprendere l'origine del suo turbamento ed arrivare addirittura a criticarlo?  
Il tuo errore è Hiro indicò la giacca di Maho Continuare a portare quella giacca senza una manica! Fa un effetto trasandato che non è per niente bello da vedersi  
Maho si poggiò con una mano al muro per non cadere a terra *Un idiota è semplicemente un idiota* si afferrò la manica rimasta e strappo anche quella Contento?  
Si! sorrise Hiro La giacca smanicata ti sta veramente bene!

Maho si stupì di quanto lungo e contorto fosse quel labirinto.  
Evidentemente si estendeva sotto tutto l'ampio bosco che c'era intorno alla sua casa, forse anche oltre.  
Ma da quanto stiamo camminando!! si lamentò Hiro Sono stanco, mi fanno male le gambe, ho fame e poi qua saliamo, scendiamo, giriamo, ma mi sembra che non s'arrivi da nessuna parte..  
Maho neanche gli rispose.  
La ricerca dei due giunse al termine qualche minuto dopo.  
Il corridoio andò ad allagarsi e i due ragazzi si trovarono sotto una maestosa cupola.  
Al centro dell'ampia stanza, vi era un teca di cristallo opaco.  
Eccola è lei!!! Nanatsusaya!!! esclamò con voce eccitata Maho mentre correva verso la teca.  
Per non rimanere al buio Hiro corse dietro di lui.  
L'abbiamo trovata, non ci posso credere Maho osservava in estasi la teca senza muoversi di un passo.  
Allora prendiamola e andiamocene da qui! Hiro piantò un calcio contro la teca, il cristallo vibrò.  
Ma che stai facendo!?! Potresti danneggiare la Nanatsusaya!! strillò Maho.  
Hiro si allontanò di alcuni passi, poi prese la rincorsa e sferrò un calcio volante contro la teca.  
Maho sbiancò.  
La teca cadde a terra, schiantandosi in un fragore di vetri infranti.  
Maho portò le mani davanti agli occhi Non voglio vedere se hai scheggiato Nanatsusaya  
Mmm mi sa che capitiamo male constatò Hiro Dentro sta teca non c'era un bel niente  
Cosa? Maho corse al fianco del ragazzo e illuminò il terreno con la torcia, in mezzo alle schegge di vetro, non vi era traccia della spada Dannazione qualcuno deve essere arrivato prima di noi  
Che palle.. Hiro portò le braccia dietro la testa e si dondolò da una gamba all'altra Tutta sta fatica per niente  
Quindi chi ha preso la spada avrà anche sconfitto il guardiano rimuginò Maho.  
Guardiano? Che guardiano?  
Ne parlava l'iscrizione, che chi avesse profanato la Nanatsusaya avrebbe dovuto affrontare l'ira del terribile e invincibile guardiano spiegò Maho  
E me lo dici solo ora!? gridò Hiro.  
Beh dai, ormai il problema non si pone più un ruggito si sovrappose alle parole di Maho Ovviamente a meno che, chi ha preso la Nanatsusaya, non sia riuscito ad eludere il guardiano  
Alarono lo sguardo, verso l'estremità più alta della cupola.  
Le ombre ribollivano come qualcosa di vivo.  
Cos'è? chiese Hiro.  
Un altro ruggito.  
Le ombre si allargarono, e da esse fuoriuscì un'enorme sagoma nera che cadde sul pavimento della stanza con un tonfo.  
Lanciando un ruggito la creatura allargò due ampie ali.  
Un drago ombra mormorò Maho.  
Era un immenso lucertolone nero, il corpo ricoperto da grosse scaglie; gli occhi gialli fissavano le due prede quasi con curiosità.  
Facciamo attenzionenon una mossa falsanon un gesto avventato sussurrò Maho.  
Hei tu! Non è il caso di fare quella faccia! Non siamo stati mica noi a prendere la tua spadina! sbraitò Hiro.  
Il drago inclinò leggermente la testa lanciando un lieve guaito e fece qualche passo indietro.  
Bene Hiro sorrise Possiamo andare maghetto fece un solo passo e il drago spalanco la bocca lanciando un'enorme sfera infuocata.  
Maho saltò addosso al ragazzo e lo trascinò a terra mentre la sfera andava a esplodere contro una parete.  
Il drago si voltò verso i due, apri di nuovo la bocca, lanciando un'altra fiammata.  
Windy Shield! Maho portò le mani innanzi e uno scudo di vento apparve a proteggere lui e Hiro, tuttavia l'attacco del drago era stato cosi potente che per il rinculo i due furono sbattuti contro il muro  
Il drago caricò vero di loro lanciando un verso stridulo.  
Sopportando il dolore alle ossa, Maho si rialzò e corse via, trascinando con se Hiro, mentre il drago ombra andava a schiantarsi contro la parete.  
L'intera stanza tremò.  
Cosa facciamo?!? strillò Hiro correndo alle spalle di Maho.  
Che domande! Scappiamo da dove siamo venuti e di corsa! come se l'avesse sentito, il drago mosse la sua lunga coda, schiantandola con violenza contro la parete.  
Una vibrazione ancora più intensa sconvolse la stanza e un ammasso di detriti si staccò dal soffittò e calo ad ostruire l'entrata da cui erano arrivati i due ragazzi.  
Oh cavoloSiamo topi in trappola i due fermarono la corsa e si voltarono verso il drago.  
L'immensa creatura li osservava con una luce soddisfatta negli occhi, aprì le fauci ed una nuova fiammata ne fuoriuscì.  
Maho si mise innanzi a Hiro e allargò le braccia, le fece ruotare e congiunse le mani sopra al capo Flare Lance!!! calò le braccia di scatto ed una scia fammeggiante volò in contro alla sfera di fuoco.  
I due attacchi si annullarono a vicenda.  
Lo sguardo del drago sembrò tingersi di disappunto e rimase immobile indugiando un attimo sul da farsi.  
Maho!!! Che facciamo?!? chiese Hiro.  
Vendiamo cara la pelle non so che altre opzioni ci siamo rispose Maho.  
Il drago scosse la testa, come se si stesse risvegliando da un sogno, e puntò con occhi irati i due.  
Veramente un'altra possibilità ci sarebbe Hiro estrasse la Wado Ishimojin Usa il Drag Slave..  
Il drago tornò a colpire il muro con la coda, grossi massi si staccarono dal soffitto.  
Non ho il tempo di castarlo! Il drago è troppo rapido e i suoi attacchi continui non ci lasciano tregua! spiegò Maho mentre evitava di finire schiacciato.  
Beh siamo una squadra: facciamo gioco di squadra! esclamò Hiro Tu pensa a castare l'incantesimo io tengo il lucertolone impegnato e cosi dicendo corse verso il drago d'ombra.  
Aspett ma Hiro era già lontano *Ha fegato da vendere se solo avesse almeno un po' di cervello in saldo*

Hiro evitò gli enormi sassi con degli atletici salti  
Quando il drago lo vide, cercò di schiacciarlo con un colpo di coda, ma il ragazzo fu più veloce, con un altro salto fu accanto ad una zampa del drago e lo ferì con un fendete della Wado Ijimoshin.  
Il drago lanciò un urlo stridulo.

Maho socchiuse gli occhi e rilassò i muscoliPiù scuro del crepuscolo alzò le mani in aria, facendo ruotare le dita più rosso del flusso del sangue piccole sfere di luce cominciarono a brillarono intorno al corpo del ragazzo è sepolto nello scorrere del tempo! le sfere cominciarono a riunirsi tra le mani di Maho Nel tuo grande nome io prometto all'oscurità, che tutti coloro che mi affrontano, tutti gli stupidi che intralciano la nostra strada, verranno distrutti dal potere che tu ed io possediamo! La luce tra le mani di Maho si fece sempre più intensa e pulsante.

I draghi sono creature sensibili.  
E sanno bene di cosa devono avere paura, quali sono le vere minacce per la loro vita, riconosco quando gli eventi volgono a loro sfavore.  
Il drago ombra percepì chiaramente che qualcuno stava castando un potente incantesimo, che avrebbe potuto mettere a rischio la sua stessa vita.  
Ignorando lo spadaccino, individuò subito il mago.  
Aprì le fauci pronto a fare fuoco.  
Hiro vide il drago puntare lo sguardo su Maho.  
Per un delle poche volte nella sua vita, la sua mente fece un ragionamento rapidissimo.  
Rapido come il pensiero, salto in direzione della coda del drago, corse lungo la schiena della bestia, su per il collo e infine giunse sulla nuca.  
Il drago cercò di scuoterselo di dosso, ma Hiro afferrò subito con presa salda una delle scaglie del capo.  
Alzò la Wado Ijimoshin e la ficcò con violenza nell'occhio della bestia, trapassando i bulbo oculare.  
Il drago lanciò un lungo e stridulo grido, scosse la testa ancora più violentemente, cercando di liberarsi di quel dolore.  
Non riuscendoci non gli restò che alzarsi in volo e schiantare la nuca contro il soffitto.  
Hiro vide tutto farsi nero.

Un attimo prima di lanciare l'incantesimo Maho apri gli occhi e vide il drago, con Hiro sul capo, colpire il soffitto con la testa.  
*Hiro!!!* Allargò le mani e una luce rossastra rischiarò l'intero Dungeon DRAG SLAVE!!!

Xel uscì dalla casa.  
Lo seguirono Zel e Gourry che si sostenevano a vicenda, non avevano ancora del tutto smaltito l'effetto del vino.  
Sento tutto rimbombare esclamò Gourry portando una mano alla testa Sbaglio o è esploso qualcosa?  
Xel teneva gli occhi puntati verso la grande montagna che c'era ad oriente.  
Zel se ne accorse Ma cos'è quel fumo che si sta alzando dal fianco della montagna?  
Xel rimase in silenzio.  


L'esplosione aveva distrutto tutto.  
La camera dove erano arrivati i ragazzi si trovava all'interno della grande montagna, il Drag slave aveva devastato il soffitto e le mura e la luce lunare illuminava le macerie.  
Hiro! esclamò Maho saltando fuori da sotto un cumulo di rocce; prese fiato a gridò ancora più forte HIRO! Dove diavolo sei?!? *Dannazione ho lanciato il Drag Slave senza pensarci su troppo ma se fosse finito schiacciato dalle macerie? Non può essere non mi sempre il tipo da morire cosi facilmente* HIRO!!!  
Si!!! Ti sento!!! la voce arrivò forte e distinta alle orecchie di Maho, ma per quanto il ragazzo guardasse in giro non riuscì ad individuare l'amico.  
HIRO! Dove sei? Non ti vedo! gridò più forte Maho.   
Se magari abbassassi gli occhi un secondo  
Maho calò lo sguardo e si accorse solo allora di aver piantato il piede sulla fronte di Hiro, l'intero corpo dello spadaccino ero ricoperto dai detriti, fatta eccezione per la sola testa.  
Indeciso se ridere o assumere un'espressione preoccupata, Maho lo aiutò ad trarsi fuori da quell'impiccio.

Non ti sei ancora stancato?  
Di cosa? chiese Maho.  
Hiro era sdraiato a petto nudo sulle rocce, il mago teneva le mani pressate poco sotto il suo petto, irradiandone il corpo di luce Beh quanti incantesimi hai lanciato nel giro di poche ore? Un bel po' e anche molto potenti Hai anche lanciato un Drag Slave e adesso usi di nuovo il Recovery sarai stanchissimo  
Tsk Maho sorrise Non sono mica un maghetto da quattro soldi, io! E poi avevi tutte le ossa fratturate se non ti curo puoi rimanere qui immobile per un paio di giorniQuindi non ti preoccupare, sono ancora pieno di energie  
Mah.. se lo dici tu Hiro ruotò gli occhi e si guardò intorno Penso che la mia Wado Ijimoshin sia ormai dispersa lì sotto Mi spiace un po' lanciò un sospiro Senti, secondo te che fine ha fatto la Nanatsusaya? Da quanto tempo pensi sia trascorso da quando è stata sottratta da qui?  
Penso relativamente poco  
Mh? E cosa te lo fa credere?  
Quel drago mi sembrava un tipo tenace Anche se qualcuno è riuscito a prendere la Nanatsusaya eludendo il suo controllo, penso che dopo un po' di tempo anche la bestia si sarebbe accorta che non c'era più e probabilmente avrebbe cercato di recuperarla  
Non fa una piega come ragionamento Hiro prese fiato, scostò le mani di Maho dal suo corpo e si drizzò in piedi Ora sto bene! Possiamo andare!  
Andare dove? chiese Maho senza alzarsi da terra.  
Che domande! Io sono senza spada e ho deciso che la mia nuova arma sarà Nanatsusaya e visto che la Wado Ijimoshin l'ho persa per colpa tua tu mi aiuterai a trovarla! esclamò Hiro.  
Maho strabuzzò gli occhi E io che centro? Sei tu che sei stato cosi stupido da si alzò anche lui, ma non appena fu eretto, sentì le forze mancargli e le gambe cedere.  
Hiro allungò un braccio e lo strinse a se Te l'avevo detto che eri stanco Ti do una mano io a camminare  
Gli occhi di Maho incrociarono quelli del ragazzo, azzurri e cristallini come il cielo d'estate *Che forse sia lui quello che cercavo? La parte di me che mi è sempre mancata per essere completo colui che potrà prendere il posto della mia spada di legno?*  
Maho poggiò le mani sul petto di Hiro e lo allontanò Non ho bisogno di aiuto mi reggo da solo!e cominciò camminare dondolando la coda, dopo alcuni passi si rivolse a Hiro che era rimasto fermo Beh? Muoviti! Se dobbiamo trovare Nanatsusaya dobbiamo metterci in marcia fin da ora!  
Hiro rispose con un largo sorriso Bene!!! Cosi mi piaci!!! E i nostri genitori? Non li avvertiamo?  
Naa.. non c'è bisogno siamo grandi ormai, io ho quattordici anni, figuriamoci se devo chiedere il permesso hai miei ma tu quanti anni hai? Sembri un po' più piccolino di me  
Hiro lo guardò storto Veramente ho quasi diciassette anni, io!  
Sei più grande di me? Non si direbbe proprio Maho si fermò e osservò imbarazzato Hiro Senti mi fai un piacere?  
Cosa?  
Ti vuoi alzare le braghe?   
Hiro si accorse solo in quel momento che i pantaloni gli erano calati alle caviglie Ah, ah, ah rise imbarazzato Nell'esplosione.. la fibbia della cintura si sarà danneggiata! Ah, ah, ah si giustificò cercando di rialzarsi i calzoni.  
*Ceiphed ti prego fa che non sia questo imbecille la parte che mi manca per essere completo*

Xel, Zel e Gourry raggiunsero il fianco della montagna quando i due ragazzi avevano già iniziato ad allontanarsi.  
Zel notò due sagome in lontananza Ma quelli.. sono i ragazzi???  
Mh? Gourry aguzzò la vista ma non li riconobbe Dici? Mah, io non riesco a vedere da questa distanza  
Si, si.. sono loro! Ma cosa stanno combinano? Dove stanno andando? esclamò Zel.  
Si stanno incamminando lungo la strada che è stata loro spianata mormorò Xel.  
Eh? Di che parli? chiese Zel.  
Xel sorrise, portò un dito difronte alle labbra ed rispose Questo è un segreto

[continua]  
[il prossimo episodio: Slayers NG II ep IV Il ladro  
l'avventura è appena iniziata!]


	4. Il ladro

**_NG II: ep IV Il ladro_** __

E senza accorgermene sono arrivato al quarto episodio…i primi tre sono serviti a presentarvi i protagonisti e a gettare le basi del plot principale che si sviluppare nel secondo arco narrativo che va qui a cominciare. La storia si apre qualche tempo dopo il terzo episodio Ormai tra i Maho e Hiro si è instaurata una profonda amicizia… o forse qualcosa di più?  
Come al solito niente Lemon… ma qua e là ci sono alcune situazioni un filino "stuzzicanti"…Finalmente i protagonisti finiscono sotto le coperte insieme (anche se con un stratagemma che considero un po' troppo "melodrammatico")  
Il mondo di The Slayers appartiene sempre ai suoi autori Kanzaka e Araizumi, io mi limito ad usarlo come "teatro" per le vicissitudini dei miei personaggi!

Palla di fuoco!!!  
L'esplosione lanciò in aria tre dei cinque uomini che Hiro e Maho avevano di fronte.  
Uno dei due superstiti sfoderò un'enorme ascia e si lanciò contro il mago.  
Hiro si frappose tra i due, ponendo la lama della sua spada contro l'ascia del guerriero, ruotò il polso e con un'abile mossa disarmò l'uomo, un altro colpo e l'uomo cadde a terra privo di sensi.  
Davanti hai due restava un solo avversario, un omuncolo poco più alto di un metro e mezzo, che li osservava con gli occhi di una preda in trappola.  
Allora ladruncolo, che fai? Ti arrendi o vuoi fare compagnia nel mondo dei sogni ai tuoi compagni? chiese Hiro.  
Il ladro esplose in una sonora risata Pensate che basti cosi poco a mettere in difficoltà il grande Cisco, il numero uno tra i ladri?  
No…penso che basti anche di meno… Maho apri il palmo in direzione dell'omino Su, consegnaci il pugnale degli incubi e ce ne torniamo a casa contenti…  
Cisco strinse i denti, si guardò intorno come in cerca di una via d'uscita, infine puntò il dito verso il cielo Hei! Ma quello non è un asino che vola?!  
Idiota!!! ringhiò Maho Ma pensi di avere con talmente imbecilli da cascare in un tranello cosi stupido?  
Machan dov'è quest'asino? Non lo vedo! mormorò Hiro scrutando il cielo.  
Hiro!!! strillo Maho dando un pugno in testa al compagno Ma che figure mi fai fare?!?!  
Cisco approfittò rapidissimo del momento di distrazione dei due, trasse fuori dalla tasca tre piccole bombe, rapidamente ne accese le micce e le gettò a terrà.  
Una nuvola di fumo e polvere offuscò la vista dei due, mentre nelle loro orecchie risuonava la risata del ladro.  
Mentre Maho tossiva convulsamente, Hiro ghermì l'aria cerca di afferrare l'omuncolo, afferrò un lembo della casacca, ma prima di riuscire a far altro, un improvviso sgambetto lo fece rovinare sul selciato.  
La nuvola di fumo si diradò, Maho stava ancora tossendo, Hiro era con il sedere a terra.  
Dov'è finito quel piccolo bastardo... Hiro si portò una mano al collo e sul suo viso apparve un'espressione sconcertata. Quel lurido.. me l'ha rubata! si guardò in giro e notò dei rami spezzati E andato di là! e senza pensarci corse in quella direzione.  
Aspetta Hir... coff coff! Maho, ancora preda della tosse, non riuscì a fare niente per fermare l'amico.  
  
Cisco aveva corso a più non posso attraverso la boscaglia.  
Ma si era trovato di fronte ad un vicolo cieco, era infatti giunto innanzi ad uno strapiombo che si affacciava su un fiume.  
*Cavolo.. di qui non si prosegue... devo tornare indietro sperando che quei due non mi...* la voce di Hiro risuonò improvvisamente alle sue spalle Piccolo Verme! Ridammi quello che mi hai rubato!  
Lo spadaccino si faceva largo tra i cespugli correndo a larghi passi, con uno sguardo irato impresso sul volto.  
Aspetta... calmati, non mi pare il caso di... cercò di temporeggiare Cisco.  
Ma Hiro non volle ascoltare ragioni, con un salto fu sul ladro, agguantandolo per non correre il rischio di farlo scappare di nuovo.  
Tuttavia nel gettarsi su Cisco, Hiro non aveva considerato il precipizio che c'era alle spalle dell'omuncolo.  
Lo spadaccino e il ladro precipitarono a peso morto tra le acque del fiume.  
  
Questa è la terza volta... o la quarta? esclamò Maho.  
Di che parli? chiese Hiro svuotando gli stivali pieni d'acqua.  
Sto parlando delle volte in cui ti ho salvato la vita... è la quarta o la quinta? Ho perso il conto! spiegò Maho; il giovane mago si era gettato nel fiume quando non appena si era reso conto di quello che era successo, aveva afferrato Hiro e l'aveva tratto fuori dai flutti usando la Levitazione, portandolo poi a riva Come puoi tuffarti in acqua non sapendo nuotare?  
Non mi sono tuffato! Sono caduto per sbaglio! ringhiò lo spadaccino.  
E te ne vorresti vantare? mormorò Maho.  
Uff... abbiamo perso quel ladruncolo.. Hiro starnutì E soprattutto abbiamo perso il pugnale degli incubi... non ci pagheranno più la ricompensa...  
Quindi ti sei buttato in acqua solo per recuperare il pugnale? mentre parlava Maho stava preparando un falò sfregando due rami.  
Ti ho detto che non mi sono buttato! Sono caduto!!! strillò Hiro; si passò una mano tra i capelli mentre l'altra premeva sulla tasca della giacca E comunque quell'ometto mi aveva rubato una cosa... l'ho rincorso solo per recuperarla... e sono riuscito a strappargliela mentre precipitavamo in acqua...  
Maho avvicinò il volto a quello di Hiro E cosa ti aveva rubato?  
Il giovane Inverse arrossì e strinse il pugno sulla tasca Non ti riguarda!  
Dai! Dimmelo! esclamò Maho avvicinandosi fino a toccare la fronte di Hiro con la sua Uh? il ragazzo sbarrò gli occhi Hiro-kun, hai la fronte che scotta... sei sicuro di stare bene? Forse il bagno fuori programma non ti ha fatto bene...  
Hiro si alzò di scatto Non dire scemenze! Sto beniss... fece qualche passò e poi stramazzò a terra Forse ho giusto un filo di mal di testa... biascicò.  
Maho lo sollevò e lo avvicinò al fuoco, poggiandolo su una stuoia che aveva tirato fuori dalla sacca Penso che ti stia venendo l'influenza...  
Non è vero... sto benissimo... ma le parole di Hiro non erano credibili, era tutto rosso e parlava con voce affannata.  
Maho alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo, era abbastanza preoccupato, il sole stava tramontando e quindi avrebbero dovuto passare la notte fuori Farà freddo... e tu devi stare al caldo... prese una coperta dal suo bagaglio e la lanciò a Hiro Togliti i vestiti bagnato e copriti con questa...  
Ti ho detto che sto bene! Possiamo andarcene da qui! annunciò Hiro drizzandosi fieramente in piedi, dopo alcuni secondi gli tremarono le gambe e cadde sulla stuoia. Comunque sto bene... mormorò con voce delirante Non c'è bisogno che mi tolga i vestiti...  
Maho si rimboccò le maniche Se non te li vuoi togliere tu... te li toglierò io...

I vestiti di Hiro era stesti di fronte al fuoco e si asciugavano lentamente.  
Il ragazzo stava a pancia in giù, con la coperta tirata fin su la nuca e guardava Maho con aria irata Non è stato per niente gentile quello che hai fatto!  
Maho alimentò il falò con alcuni ramoscelli e poi si voltò verso Hiro, poggiandogli una mano sulla fronte *E' bollente... come fa mantenere questo temperamento con la febbre così forte? Forse è semplicemente troppo stupido per rendersi conto di stare male...*. L'attenzione di Maho fu improvvisamente attirata da un piccolo oggetto brillante confuso ai ciottoli.  
Si chinò, lo raccolse da terra E questo da dove salta fuori? si chiese esaminandolo con occhio scrupoloso: si trattava di un pendente legato ad una strisciolina di cuoio, era di colore verde accesso, simile alla giada e la forma era simile ad una scaglia Ma questa è...  
Hiro alzò il capo e appena vide cosa Maho aveva tra le mani, si sollevò in piedi L'hai fatto cadere dalla giacca quando me l'hai tolta! Ridammelo subito! ruggì.  
Maho gli diede un'occhiata non curante e poi tornò a fissare l'attenzione sull'oggetto Hiro... non hai che non siamo in un campo nudisti?  
Lo spadaccino si accorse che alzandosi aveva lasciato cadere a terra il telo e che era nudo come mamma l'aveva fatto; imbarazzato si affrettò a coprirsi di nuovo.  
Sbaglio o questa è una scaglia della mia coda? chiese Maho andandosi a sedere accanto all'amico.  
Hiro si voltò dall'altra parte, mostrando silenziosamente le spalle all'amico.  
Il giovane mezzo demone osservò il proprio riflesso distorto sulla superficie lucida della scaglia Si può sapere quando l'hai presa? E soprattutto perché ne hai fatto una collana?  
Hiro non profferì parola.  
Potresti almeno degnarti di rispondere... sbottò Maho poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla per farlo voltare, ma il ragazzo non accennò a muoversi Dai! Non mettermi il muso! esclamò avvicinandosi all'amico e si accorse allora che aveva perso i sensi.  
Hiro?! Maho portò una mano sulla fronte del ragazzo e si accorse che era ancora più bollente di prima. *Cavolo... si è aggravato un sacco... se prende freddo rischia di...devo fare qualcosa...*  
Si guardò intorno e lanciò un sospiro rassegnato.  
Gettò a terra la giacca e la maglia, poi sbottonò i calzoni e li lasciò cadere.  
Tremando al tocco del vento suoi glutei, si infilò sotto la coperta con Hiro.  
Maho tossi imbarazzato.  
Passò un braccio sotto la schiena di Hiro e ne serrò le gambe con le sue.  
Deglutì nel sentire "qualcosa" (non volle pensare a cos'era.. non era il caso di distrarsi...) premere contro la coscia.  
Chiuse gli occhi e strinse con dolcezza il corpo dello spadaccino contro il suo.

Hiro aprì gli occhi e vide tutto confuso.  
Era tutto scuro, evidentemente si era addormentato ed era calata la notte.  
-Uff.. che caldo...- non si era accorto che la coperta fosse così pesante.  
Inclinò leggermente il capo e si trovò il viso di Maho di fronte al suo.  
Il mezzo demone stava dormendo.  
Lo osservò con aria emblematica, poi alzò leggermente il lenzuolo e vide il corpo nudo di Maho contro il suo.  
Hiro divenne tutto rosso *Ma cosa... Cosa mi ha fatto questo qui mentre stavo dormendo!?*  
Maho sbatté le palpebre e si svegliò lanciando un lungo sbadigli.  
Toh, ti sei svegliato... constatò nel vedere Hiro che lo osservava corrucciato.  
Lo spadaccino pianto i palmi delle mani sulle guance dello stregone Sei un porco!  
Maho risposte con uno sguardo confuso Mh?  
Come hai potuto approfittarti di me mentre dormivo? piagnucolò Hiro.  
Maho rimase sbigottito per qualche secondo, poi realizzò a cosa si riferiva Hiro e divenne di tutti i colori in volto Ma tu...Pensi che sia quel tipo di persona???  
E allora cosa fai tutto nudo, con le gambe sopra il mio.... sbraitò Hiro.  
L'ho fatto solo perché stavi male!!! spiegò Maho.  
E la medicina moderna considera un'ottima cura violentare nel sonno il malato??? sbottò Hiro.  
Senti mi spiega dove hai preso quella scaglia? Maho decise che era meglio cambiare argomento.  
Hiro scostò lo sguardo Cosa centra ora?  
Maho si avvicinò ancora di più a Hiro Lo voglio sapere...  
Gli sguardi dei due si incrociarono...erano naso contro naso...  
Ecco... quella scaglia... era a terra dopo lo scontro con il drago d'ombra... e.. beh.. mi piaceva, quindi ho deciso di prenderla... e portarla con me... biascicò a mezza voce Hiro Averla con me.. mi ha dato sicurezza... perché...  
Perché? chiese Maho.  
Perché mi sembra che tu sia sempre vicino a me...rispose Hiro, e poi tacque.  
I visi dei due si avvicinarono ancora, i nasi si sfregarono, l'aria che espiravano andava lentamente mischiandosi.  
Wow! Che spettacolino! una voce squittente giunse alle loro spalle.  
Si voltarono di colpo e videro Cisco seduto su un grosso tronco che li guardava con occhi beati.  
Come siete romantici ragazzi! Ma prego, continuate pure, non voglio disturbarvi... e grazie per aver accesso questo fuoco, mi ha aiutato a ritrovare la strada e accennò ad alzarsi per andarsene.  
Fermo li! Maho si drizzò in piedi, lasciando la coperta a Hiro.  
Cisco gli lanciò un'occhiata furtiva Mmm... pensavo che tu avessi la coda solo di dietro...  
Maho piantò un pugno sulla testa del ladro facendolo stramazzare a terra privo di sensi.  
Il mezzo demone si rinfilò i calzoni Abbiamo preso li ladro e il pugnale degli incubi... possiamo andare a riscuotere il compenso...  
Anche Hiro cominciò a rivestirsi.  
Quando furono pronti, lo spadaccino prese Cisco sulle spalle Possiamo andare...  
Dimentichi questo... Maho gli passò la scaglia legata al laccio.  
Hiro assunse un'aria scorbutica e la raccolse con un gesto scostante Tsk... non è mica così importante...  
Ah, si.. e allora ridammela.. propose Maho mettendosi in cammino.  
No! L'ho trovata io ed è mia!  
Ma hai appena detto che non è importante!  
Voglio vedere se riesco a piazzarla da qualche gioielliere...  
E poi che farai? Mi taglierai tutta la coda per venderla?  
Può darsi!   
Intervenne CiscoMa voi due siete fidanzati?   
Zitto tu!

Una figura si muoveva silenziosa lungo i corridoi bui, stringendo un candelabro in pugno.  
Sfiorò con la mano un muro e la parete si aprì, rivelando una stanza da letto elegantemente arredata.  
Poggiò il candelabro sul tavolo e d'improvviso tutte le candele della stanza si accesero, illuminandola a giorno.  
Piccino... svegliati.. è quasi mattina... quella che parlava era una donna dai capelli biondi, raccolti in tre lunghe code, indossava una veste nera trasparente, che lascia intravedere generosamente le sue forme.  
Scostò la tenda che pendeva dal baldacchino e si accorse che il letto era vuoto.  
Che bravo il mio bambino... si è già messo al lavoro...

[continua]

[il prossimo episodio: Slayers NG II ep V L'evocazione  
l'avventura non finisce qui!]


	5. L'evocazione

**_NG II: ep V L'evocazione_** __

Avevo paura che non sarei mai riuscito a terminare il quarto episodio ^_^ tanti sono i problemi che ho avuto mentre lo scrivevo, ora finalmente posso iniziare il quinto, dove entrano in scena due nuovi personaggi (forse in modo troppo affrettato, cmq nn disperate, ci sarà tempo per approfondirli entrambi) e si delinea il plot principale della storia.  
Scusate, in questo episodio non c'è praticamente nessun contenuto Yaoi, c'è un po' di azione per introdurre la storia e per il resto sarà piattissimo... forse con troppi dialoghi.  
Al solito, il mondo di The Slayers è proprietà di Rui Araizumi e Hajime Kanzaka.

Cosa è il pugnale degli incubi? chiese Hiro guardando l'oggetto che aveva tra le mani.  
Erano in una stanza della congrega dei maghi di Atarasu Shitei, e attendeva l'arrivo dell'uomo che aveva loro commissionato il recupero dell'artefatto, Maho in piedi di fronte alla scrivania, Hiro seduto su un divanetto e Cisco legato con un salame si contorceva sul pavimento.  
Maho guardò fisso l'amico Ma te l'ho già spiegato dieci volte! sbraitò.  
Beh... stavolta spiegalo in modo più semplice! suggerì il ragazzo.  
Maho lanciò un sospiro Allora, il pugnale degli incubi è un artefatto molto antico, forse antico quanto lo stesso mondo in cui viviamo. Tramite un tributo di Sangue, il pugnale degli incubi apre un passaggio verso il mondo di LoN, permettendo di evocare su questa terra creature mostruose esiliate in quel piano dimensionale...  
Hiro lo osservò con occhi meditabondi e poi chiese Cos'è LoN?  
Maho quasi scivolò a terra La tua ignoranza non ha limiti! E pensare che i nostri genitori l'hanno pure affrontato tempo fa... si ricompose e si voltò verso Cisco Quello che mi domando io, è per quale motivo l'hai rubato? Non penso che un ladruncolo come te potesse in qualche modo usare tale oggetto...  
Hiro intanto continuava ad esaminare il pugnale degli incubi, era inserito in un fodero finemente decorato; lo trasse fuori e osservò il proprio riflesso sulla superficie lucida della lama.  
Guarda che a me il furto l'hanno solo commissionato! sbadigliò Cisco.  
E chi? chiese Maho.  
Hiro avevo cominciato a giocare in silenzio con il pugnale, fendendo l'aria come se stesse combattendo contro un nemico invisibile, ma dopo un gesto troppo brusco, perse la presa e l'artefatto gli volò via dalla mano.  
*Ops! Ma dov'è finito?* si chiese guardandosi intorno.  
Boh.. ho incontrato una donna ed un uomo nei pressi di Sailarg... mi hanno affidato questo compito e mi hanno detto che si sarebbero fatti rivedere loro a missione conclusa... mi hanno pure pagato metà tariffa in anticipo! spiegò il ladruncolo.  
Hiro stava ispezionando la stanza alla ricerca del pugnale, guardò sopra le mensole, e strisciò a terra per controllare sotto i mobili.  
In quel momento entrò nella stanza l'uomo che stavano aspettando.  
Ho saputo che avete concluso la missione con un successo.. mi complimento con voi... esclamò l'uomo andando a sederti sulla sua poltrona.  
Hiro notò allora che, tra i cuscini della poltrona, fuoriusciva la lama del pugnale.  
Aspetti un attimo! gridò il ragazzo, ma l'uomo si era già seduto.

Un ruggito violò la serena mattinata di Atarasu Shitei.  
Il palazzo della congrega dei maghi vibrò e la parete che dava sulla strada esplose in una pioggia di vetri e mattoni.  
Maho e Hiro corsero fuori dalle macerie come due fulmini.  
Sei un idiota! strillò Maho.  
Ma cosa centro io! piagnucolò lo spadaccino.  
Dietro di loro apparve una creatura gigantesca dalle sembianze di un drago.  
Hai evocato un Bahamuth! ruggì Maho Non ti sembra un colpa abbastanza grande?  
Ma che colpa ne ho io??? continuò a lamentarsi il ragazzo.  
Il Bahamuth spalancò la bocca ed una sfera di luce apparve tra le fauci.  
I maghi della confraternita si riunirono creando tutti insieme un Windy shield, che proteggesse la città dall'incantesimo distruttivo della creatura, ma lo scudo fu spazzato via dall'esplosione della sfera di luce, insieme ai soffitti di tutti i palazzi nelle vicinanze.  
La creatura ruggì, agitò le ali e si alzò in volo.  
hei! Ma è una mia impressione o quella cosa ci viene dietro? esclamò Hiro vedendo che il Bahamuth si faceva sempre più vicino.  
Logico! Sei l'ultimo che ha impugnato il pugnale, quindi sei tu che l'hai evocato... quando una creatura viene evocata, per ottenere i suoi servigi, devi sconfiggerla! spiegò Maho.  
Vuoi dire che non si calmerà finché non la sconfiggo? Hiro sbiancò.  
O finché non ti ammazza... sentenziò Maho, continuò a correre in direzione del mercato.

Questa è un'ottima spada... ha un'anima di Orialcon che le permette di immagazzinare un incantesimo al suo interno... il prezzo di listino è cento gold, ma io gliela passo a quaranta... spiegò il mercante al suo interlocutore.  
L'uomo, che indossava una tunica bianca e nascondeva i suoi lineamenti sotto un cappuccio, osservò in silenzio l'arma che gli era stata proposta, passandola da una mano all'altra.  
D'improvviso un grido si levò tra la folla del mercato Un mostro!!  
L'uomo alzò lo sguardo e vide la gigantesca figura del Bahamuth fare capolino tra i palazzi.  
Mentre gli avventori del mercato, scappavano via tra urla e grida, l'uomo rimase fermo con lo sguardo alzato e la spada tra le mani, con un sorrisetto che spuntava sotto il cappuccio.  
Hiro e Maho gli passarono accanto, facendosi largo tra le bancarelle.  
Lo spadaccino mise un piede su una cesta abbandonata per strada e cadde a terra.  
Mentre stava cercando di rialzarsi, il Bahamuth aprì nuovamente le fauci pronto a lanciare un altro attacco magico.  
L'uomo in tunica, che fino a quel momento era rimasto immobile, si frappose fra il ragazzo e il Bahamuth.  
Con un gesto secco della mano calò il copricapo, mostrando il volto.  
Aveva i lineamenti delicati ed aggraziati, gli occhi di un nero profondo, i capelli di una tinta blu scura, raccolti in una lunga coda.  
Guardò il Bahamuth senza che il viso tradisse alcuna espressione e la creatura, che aveva una sfera di energia, pronta ad essere lanciata, tra le fauci, si fermò.  
Maho non comprese il motivo dell'indugio del mostro, ma ne approfittò subito per castare un Drag Slave.  
Il potentissimo incantesimo spazzò via metà delle bancarelle presenti nel mercato, brillando come una stella vermiglia e alzando un'enorme nuvola di fumo.  
L'uomo lanciò un'occhiata incuriosita verso Maho.  
Hiro! Alza le chiappe! gridò il mago.  
Lo spadaccino si sollevò da terra Beh... non c'è più motivo di correre.. l'hai fatto fuori...

Un ruggito si levò dalla nube di fumo.  
Un Bahamuth è molto più potente di un drago... si limitò a commentare Maho, mentre Hiro sbiancava di nuovo.  
Il mostro planò di fronte al giovane spadaccino, buttando un palazzo con un colpo di coda.  
Hiro estrasse la spada e saltò vero la creatura, ma la lama si spezzò sulle durissime scaglie della bestia.  
Aaaah!!! Dammi una mano Maho!!! strillò lo spadaccino.  
Non so cosa fare! Non posso lanciare incantesimi più potenti del Drag slave in città!!! rispose Maho.  
L'uomo in bianco inarcò un sopracciglio.  
Il Bahamuth ruggì e aprì le fauci, pronto a lanciare un nuovo attacco.  
Prendi! Usa questa! gridò l'uomo lanciando a Hiro la spada che aveva in mano.  
Lo spadaccino afferrò l'arma Ormai.. o la va o lo spacca! e saltò nuovamente contro la bestia.  
Il Bahamuth calò una zampa contro Hiro, ma nel momento esatto in cui la spada cozzò contro le scaglie della creatura, da essa fuoriuscì un'intensa luce nera che saettò lungo il corpo della bestia.  
*Ma questo... è un incantesimo!* Maho guardò con occhi confusi la luce allargarsi in un'esplosione che spazzò via il Bahamuth *Era un Laguna Blast...*  
Il mago raggiunse di corsa lo spadaccino che intanto era piombato con il sedere per terra.  
Machan! Hai visto che figata questa spada? esclamò mostrando al mezzo demone l'arma, che però, dopo alcuni secondi, si disgregò riducendo ad un pugno di cenere Argh! Ma cos'è successo?  
In quella spada era racchiuso un incantesimo molto potente... non ha retto alla potenza che ha scatenato e si è estinta... l'uomo in bianco si fece avanti.  
Maho guardò il loro interlocutore, sembrava una persona normale, ma in lui c'era qualcosa che lo turbava, appena gli aveva messo gli occhi addosso aveva iniziato a sudare copiosamente, il suo cuore cominciò a battere a mille, la sua coda si era irrigidita Un incantesimo davvero potente...chi l'ha impresso al suo interno?  
La spada era di seconda mano... probabilmente è stato il suo precedente proprietario... spiegò l'uomo.  
Proprio una bella fortuna... mormorò Maho.  
Ad essere sinceri io non ciò capito niente... sentenziò Hiro.

Cosa diavolo è la rifrazione?! esclamò Hiro con la bocca piena di purè.  
Maho tagliò un pezzetto della sua bistecca, lo ingoiò e poi rispose E' la capacità di alcuni materiali di immagazzinare al proprio interno un particolare incantesimo... E quella spada aveva un incantesimo al suo interno... Uno molto potente...  
Uno più potente del Drag Slave? Hiro sputacchiò molliche di pane addosso a Maho.  
Non proprio... il mezzo demone si ripulì con un gesto rassegnato della mano Direi che più o meno si equivalgono... ma la sua forza unita a quello dell'attacco è riuscita ad indebolire il Bahamuth...  
Ma non avevi detto che una volta sconfitto, quel bestione sarebbe stato al mio servizio? chiese Hiro mandando giù una bistecca in un solo boccone.  
A rispondere stavolta fu l'uomo in bianco Il Bahamuth ora è effettivamente ai tuoi ordini... ma non è detto che tu abbia le capacità necessarie ad evocarlo...  
Certo che ne sai di cose Armand... constatò Maho.  
Ho studiato molto... si limitò a rispondere l'uomo dai capelli corvini.  
Erano in una locanda, poco fuori città, in cui si erano letteralmente rifugiati dopo aver sconfitto il Bahamuth.  
Avevano eliminato la pericolosa bestia, ma avevano anche causato un ingente danno alla città, quindi era meglio stare qualche giorno lontani da Atarasu Shitei.  
Quello non lo mangi Armand? chiese Hiro indicando il piatto dell'uomo dove giaceva ancora intatta la fetta di carne che gli aveva portato l'oste.  
No, puoi prenderlo tu se vuoi... fece Armand passandogli il piatto.  
Mi dai anche il tuo, Machan? chiese allora allungandosi verso il piatto di Maho.

Ma il mezzo demone gli ficcò una forchetta in testa Hai mangiato dieci volte le nostre porzioni... e vorresti scroccare anche la mia cena?  
Uff... che cattivo che sei... trangugiò la fetta di Armand e poi si rivolse a questi Allora, cosa sei venuto a fare di bello ad Atarasu Shitei?  
Viaggio di lavoro... rispose.  
Che lavoro fai? gli chiese Maho.  
Ho un negozietto di artefatti Magici a nord...   
Io e Maho invece stiamo cercando la Nanatsusaya! esclamò Hiro.  
Maho gli tirò un panino in testa Possibile che non riesci mai a tenere la bocca chiusa?  
Hei! Hiro si drizzò in piedi sbattendo le mani sul tavolo Mi hai fatto male!  
Ancora non hai visto niente! ribatté Maho rimboccandosi le maniche.  
D'un tratto una figura si alzò da un tavolo non molto lontano e si avvicinò ai tre Hiro-san?  
Hiro e Maho si voltarono e videro un ragazzino dagli occhioni verdi con una riccioluta chioma nera, che li osservava con aria felice.  
Naru-kun?? esclamò sorpreso Hiro.  
Il ragazzino gli saltò subito al collo abbracciandolo lanciando un urletto di gioia. Hiro-san!!! Finalmente l'ho trovata!!!  
Hiro era visibilmente imbarazzato.  
Non fai le presentazioni? fece Maho Con un tono di voce tagliante come un coltello.  
Ah, si! farfugliò Hiro cercando di levarsi di dosso Naru Maho Graywords, ti presento Naru *Zounama Mel Navratilova*. Naru, questo è Maho e quello è Arm... si accorse solo allora che Armand era sparito.  
Maho si guardò intorno Ma dov'è andato?  
Argh! strillò Hiro Non ha nemmeno pagato la sua fetta di carne!  
Il mezzo demone lo guardò storto Ma se te le sei mangiata praticamente tutta tu!  
Naru saltata in braccio allo spadaccino iniziando a fare le fuse, Maho sbuffò e corse a cercare Armand fuori dal locale.

Cisco passeggiava per le strade buie di Atarasu Shitei.  
Aveva un largo sorriso stampato sul volto e tra le mani stringeva il pugnale degli incubi.  
Eh, eh, eh... sono stato proprio fortunato.. in mezzo a tutto quel casino, sono riuscito a recuperare la merce...   
Davvero un ottimo lavoro... si congratulò una voce alle sue spalle.  
Cisco si voltò Ah, sei tu... mi ero spaventato... ho compiuto la missione... lanciò il pugnale al suo interlocutore E ora dammi il resto del compenso.  
Una risata risuonò nell'aria.  
Ora tu non mi servi più...  
O cavolo... Cisco corse via.  
Nell'oscurità, una mezza luna brillò, uno squarcio si aprì sul petto del ladro, che stramazzò a terra.  
La lama del Kusarigama tornò nella mano di Armand, che osservò soddisfatto il pugnale stretto nell'altro pugno e poi sparì.

Armand sembra proprio essere sparito nel nulla... quel tipo non mi convince... annunciò Maho entrando nella stanza.  
Hiro si era già addormentato, e russa della grossa sotto le lenzuola.  
Il giovane Graywords si avvicinò al letto e osservò il viso del ragazzo.  
Devi essere stanco morto... avvicinò le dita al viso di Hiro, ma una mano spuntò da sotto le lenzuola e afferrò la sua.  
La coperta cadde a terra e saltò fuori Naru.  
Aveva uno sguardo accigliato ed un'aria molto combattiva Non ti azzardare a toccare Hiro-san! Lui è solo mio!  
Ehi piccoletto! Dovresti essere più educato con quelli più grandi di te! Non mi faccio comandare dal primo venuto... lo sgridò Maho.  
Naru allungò un braccio e colpì una parete con un pugno, sul muro si formò subito un'ampia crepa Questa è una dichiarazione di guerra...

Armand entrò nella stanza illuminata dalle tenui luci dei candelabri.  
La donna dai capelli biondi era sdraiata nel letto e si sollevò non appena lo vide.  
L'uomo gettò a terra la tunica, sotto indossava un paio di stivali di cuoio e dei pantaloni aderenti neri, mentre due cinghie gli cingevano il petto formando una x.  
Sei già di ritorno? mormorò la donna.  
Ho recuperato il pugnale..., si slegò i capelli che caddero fino ai suoi piedi. Ed ho trovato la persona che farà da tramite... e si sedette sul letto.  
La donna sorrise Sono così orgogliosa di te... abbracciò languidamente Armand Hai recuperato sia la Nanatsusaya che il pugnale degli incubi... ed hai trovato la persona per il rituale... Ogni madre sarebbe orgogliosa di un figlio come te...  
Il volto di Armand non tradì alcuna emozione, mentre le candele si spegnevano e la stanza sprofondava nel buio

  
[continua]  
[il prossimo episodio: Slayers NG II ep VI Il Rapimento  
l'avventura non finisce qui!]


	6. Il rapimento

**__**

NG II: ep VI Il rapimento

Wow, ho messo la quinta e sono partito a tutta velocità. Non pensavo che sarei arrivato così in fretta al sesto episodio!  
Ormai tutti i personaggi sono entrati in scena, in questo capitolo iniziano le danze che porteranno verso il gran finale. Pensavo che avrei rivelato in questo capitolo l'identità di Armand, ma alla fine ho deciso di rimandare al prossimo... Voi avete capito chi è?(un premio a chi indovina!) Spero che i vari alberi genealogico dei personaggi non siano un po' troppo confusionari... E se vi chiedete perché Naru ha il cognome della madre... sorewa himitsu desu! ^_^  
Ancora niente Yaoi in quest'episodio (ma dal prossimo...).  
Al solito, i diritti sono tutti di Kanzaka e Araizumi

La vostra condotta è stata ingiustificabile!!! strillò l'uomo fasciato sbattendo un pugno sul tavolo con fare minaccioso.  
Maho, Hiro e Naru stavano stravaccati sul divano e lo osservavano con un'aria che poteva dirsi tutto fuorché intimorita.  
Non solo avete evocato un Bahamuth e devastato mezza città, ma in seguito a questo disastro è andato perso il pugnale degli incubi e il ladro è scappato! Dovete porre rimedio in qualche modo ai danni che aveva provocato... strillo l'uomo, mentre le bende si allentavano mostrando le contusioni che celavano.  
Naru si alzò in piedi e gli puntò contro l'indice: Stia attento a come parla! lo minacciò con voce stridula Lei non sa che ha qui davanti ha il grande Hiro Inverse? Dovrebbe portargli rispetto e prostrarsi ai suoi piedi!  
Hiro Inverse!? balbettò l'uomo.  
L'attendente alle sue spalle si chinò verso di lui e sussurrò al suo orecchio Che sia parente di quelle Inverse? Forse è il caso di passarci sopra...  
Per stavolta farò finta di niente... annunciò l'uomo Ma cercate di evitare di continuare a distruggere la nostra città durante la vostra permanenza...

Oh, Hiro-san! La sua fama di eroe la precede ovunque vada! cinguettò Naru.  
Più che altro è la fama di devastatrici delle sue zie... mormorò Maho.  
I tre stavano camminando per le strade delle città, Hiro in mezzo, Naru appeso al suo braccio destro e Maho a sinistra con le mani in tasca.  
Tsk.. la tua è solo invidia, perché non hai parenti famosi come Hiro-san! Naru mostrò la lingua a Maho, mentre Hiro rideva nervosamente.  
Io ancora non ho capito cosa ci fai qui... tagliò corto Maho.  
Già Naru, hai detto che eri venuto a cercarmi.... come mai? aggiunse Hiro.  
Vede Hiro-san, avevo accompagnato Yugo e Maro durante un viaggio a Zefilia... cominciò a raccontare Naru.  
Yugo e Maro? lo interruppe Maho.  
Sono due dei suoi sei fratelli... spiegò Hiro Naru-chan è il settimo figlio di Martina e Zangulus...  
Devi sapere che i miei genitori aiutarono anni fa i genitori di Hiro-san, nello lotta contro l'Hellmaster Fibrizio... si vantò Naru.  
Maho sbuffò, sapeva bene che il ruolo che avevano avuto in quelle vicende il padre e la madre di Naru era quasi nullo, ma visto che per evitare domande imbarazzante aveva preferito di non dire chi fossero i suoi genitori, decise di tacere.  
Stavo dicendo... riprese Naru Eravamo giunti a Zefilia, e visto che era da molto che non ci vedevamo... si rivolse un attimo a Maho Sai, io e Hiro-san siamo amici fin dall'infanzia... amici molto intimi... e poi aggiunse una risatina Ero passata a cercarla a casa... Ma ho trovato solo sua sorella e i suoi genitori, che mi hanno detto che aveva iniziato un viaggio avventuroso... e così mi sono messo sulle sue tracce! In fondo quando eravamo bambini abbiamo vissuto un sacco di avventure insieme... lanciò un'occhiata di supremazia a Maho E' scritto nel destino che noi due dobbiamo stare insieme...  
Hiro continuava a ridere imbarazzato.  
Io e Hiro stiamo affrontando una ricerca molto pericolosa... rispose stizzito Maho E in questi ultimi mesi siamo sempre stati vicini, giorno e notte!  
Pochi mesi non valgono nulla in confronto a quello che c'è stato tra noi! Naru mostrò i denti a Maho.  
Ah si? Beh... sappi che io e Hiro siamo stati a letto insieme! si vantò Maho.  
Hiro rimase con la bocca aperta.  
Co... cosa? balbettò Naru Hiro-san... è vero?  
In un certo senso... Hiro si grattò la testa..  
Naru si allontanò di qualche passò e si avvicinò ad un albero lì vicino.  
Poggiò le mani sulla corteccia Io.. volevo essere io il primo...  
Ehm... forse hai frainteso... fece Hiro, mentre Maho ridacchiava in silenzio.  
Io... non lo posso permettere... Naru piantò le dita nell'albero, tese i muscoli e sollevò l'arbusto sradicandolo da terra Hiro-san è solo mio e spazzerò tutti quelli che si metteranno nel mezzo, soprattutto se hanno la coda!!!  
Oh santo... esclamò Maho.  
Forse mi sono scordato di dirti... mormorò Hiro Che Naru è un lottatore dotato di una forza invidiabile...  
Il ragazzino ruotò su stesso e lanciò l'albero verso Maho, che però castò rapidissimo una palla di fuoco e incenerì il proiettile arboreo.  
Naru era pronto a lanciarsi contro il mezzo demone, ma Hiro lo prese alle spalle.  
Rilassati, Naru-kun! Ehm.. Maho, io cerco di calmarlo... forse è meglio che tu vai a fare un giro nel frattempo... consigliò Hiro stringendo tra le braccia il ragazzino che scalciava come un puledro.  
Maho decise di seguire il consiglio di Hiro.

Il mezzo demone si recò al mercato cittadino, che, dopo il disastro dei giorni passati, era stato spostato nella parte più esterna della città.  
Gli occhi di Maho erano fissi sulle bancarelle, ma la sua mente pensava ad altro.  
Ad Armanda per esempio.  
Negli ultimi quattro giorni più di una volta il suo pensiero era andato a quello strano individuo, che apparso e scomparso senza un'apparente ragione.  
E ogni volta che pensava ad Armand, il suo corpo provava di nuovo quelle inspiegabili sensazioni quando l'aveva visto.  
Cerco di non pensarci, spostò la sua attenzione su Naru.  
Il ragazzino, che poi tanto ragazzino non era dato che era suo coetaneo, era stata negli ultimi tre giorni una presenza estremamente fastidiosa.  
Lui e Hiro non erano più riusciti a stare soli neanche un attimo, Naru spuntava quando meno se l'aspettava e li separava, portando via Hiro.  
E lo spadaccino, per quanto imbarazzato, non sembrava per nulla infastidito dal comportamento di Naru.  
*In fondo...* pensò Maho avvicinandosi ad una bancarella di fiori *Si conoscono da quand'erano bambini... hanno condiviso molto più di quanto noi due abbiamo potuto vivere in questi tre mesi...*  
Lanciò un sospiro e fece scivolare le dita tra i petali.  
In quei mesi, erano stati solo lui e Hiro, e per un po' aveva pensato che sarebbe stato sempre così, ma l'arrivo di Naru era stato come un brusco risveglio da un sogno, gli aveva ricordato che Hiro aveva una vita al di fuori del loro peregrinare, una vita di cui Maho forse non avrebbe potuto fare parte...  
Una rosa apparve di fronte al viso del ragazzo, aveva i petali di un intenso colore nero  
Era stretta nel pugno di Armand, in piedi accanto a lui, nella sua tunica bianca.  
Cosa fai tutto solo? gli chiese l'uomo, il suo volto era una maschera imperturbabile, con la sola esclusione di un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra.

Hiro-san!!! Andiamo a fare un giro per negozi! esclamò Naru.  
Non pensi che dovresti chiedere scusa a Maho per il tuo comportamento? lo bacchettò Hiro.  
Tsk... Naru portò una mano tra i riccioli Non merita le mie scuse! Quello è semplicemente geloso di me! E io non mi fido di lui.. Hiro-san... ha notato che ha la coda? E' molto sospetto!  
Hiro rise imbarazzato, non sapeva proprio come trattare con Naru Ma tua madre non si è preoccupata a lasciarti andare in viaggio da solo?  
Oh, no... esclamò Naru Sono alla vostra ricerca da circa due mesi... mi ha solo detto di farmi vivo almeno una volta a mese... l'ultima volta sono andato a trovarli una settimana fa...  
Vivete ancora a Sailarg? chiese Hiro.  
Si... a proposito, Seilphiel e suo figlio mi hanno chiesto di porgerle i loro saluti! squittì Naru.  
Ah... è tanto tempo che non li vedo... come stanno?  
Beh... a Sailarg c'è un po' di agitazione negli ultimi tempi... l'albero sacro ha ricominciato a fiorire...e tutti si chiedono quale sia il motivo... in fondo l'ultima volta che è successo è stato per... Naru si bloccò quando si accorse che Hiro si era allontanato dal suo fianco per raggiungere uno strano omuncolo che camminava tra la folla.  
Ehi! Lasciami! gridò Cisco mentre Hiro lo sollevava per la collottola.  
Lo sapevo che eri tu! strillò lo spadaccino.  
Ahio! Mi fai male! Lasciami! inveì nuovamente Cisco, solo allora Hiro si accorse dell'ampia fasciatura che il ladro aveva sotto la casacca.  
Che ti è successo? chiese poggiandolo a terra.  
Il ladro si grattò il petto Un affare sbagliato... non mi dovevo fidare di quel tipo che mi aveva chiesto di recuperare il pugnale... mi ha fatto un bello scherzetto, cercando di sbudellarmi con la sua Kusarigama, se non mi avessero prestato subito soccorso a quest'ora sarei bello che andato...  
Hiro si voltò a guardare nella direzione in cui era andato Maho *Non so perché... ma ho una terribile sensazione...*

A volte non lo capisco proprio Hiro... Pensavo che gli eventi che abbiamo vissuto chi avessero un po' avvicinato... e invece, ora che è arrivato Naru... Maho parlava con gli occhi fissi in cielo.  
Lui ed Armand si erano allontanati dal mercato, ed erano seduti in una piazzetta, accanto ad una grossa fontana.  
Se come dici... commentò Armand Vi conoscete da così poco... è normale che lui abbiamo una parte delle sua vita che a te è preclusa...  
Ma io... quando l'ho incontrato... ho sperato che lui fosse... quella cosa... calò gli occhi e strinse le gambe al petto Quella cosa che mi mancava e di cui avevo tanto bisogno... per essere completo...  
Solo il tempo potrà dirti se è così... Armand parlava giocherellando con la rosa che teneva tra le dita.  
Maho lo osservò, aveva un'aria così enigmatica...  
L'uomo si voltò di scatto e i loro sguardi si incrociarono.  
Per un attimo il mezzo demone ebbe la sensazione sprofondare nel nero così profondo di quegli occhi.  
*Non riesco... a distogliere lo sguardo da lui... Perché ha quest'effetto su di me?*  
Forse... la cosa che cerchi... Armand avvicinò la rosa al viso di Maho E' più vicina di quanto pensi...  
*Può essere... che lui...* l'aroma sprigionato dalla rosa ebbe un effetto inebriante sui sensi di Maho.  
Armand afferrò con l'altra mano il mento del mezzo demone Potremmo provare... e vedere che succede...  
Maho si alzò di scatto in piedi N...no... E' meglio che vada...  
Armand lo afferrò con un braccio e lo tirò a sé, i loro volti furono di nuovo uno contro l'altro.

Ma perché ti devo venire dietro!!! strillava Cisco mentre Hiro lo tirava.  
Perché tu sai chi ha preso il pugnale! esclamò lo spadaccino Recuperiamo Maho e poi lo andiamo a cercare... se tutto va bene, la congrega dei maghi ci pagherà il compenso pattuito...  
Ehi! Ma quello non è il tipo con la coda? squittì Naru indicando la piazzo accanto a cui stavano passando A quanto pare si è rassegnato al fatto che Hiro-san è solo mio!  
Maho! grido Hiro, sorpreso nel vederlo tra le braccia di Armand.  
Maho si voltò di scatto Hiro!  
Che seccatura... mormorò Armand e soffiò sulla rosa.  
Un vento fortissimo attraversò la piazza, travolgendo i presenti un turbine di petali scuri, Cisco fu trascinato via, Naru si aggrappò con una mano ad una muro, Hiro fu sbattuto contro il muro di un palazzo.  
L'aroma della rosa ubriacò del tutto Maho, che persi i sensi, mentre un fitto tessuto di rovi gli andava cingendo il corpo.  
Quando il vento si placò, Hiro si rialzò a fatica e si voltò verso il centro della piazza.  
Armand si era tolto la tonaca ed era saltato in cima alla fontana, tra le sue braccia, vi era Maho privo di sensi, legato da un intreccio di rovi.  
Ehi! Lascia stare subito Maho! gridò Hiro correndo verso l'uomo.  
Nella mano di Armand apparve la Kusarigama.  
La mezza luna d'acciaio volò verso Hiro, lo spadaccino la schivò all'ultimo momento gettandosi di lato, mentre Armand richiamava a se l'arma tendendo la catena.  
Dannazione... non ho ancora comprato un'arma... sono completamente alla sua mercé... Hiro strinse i denti, non vedeva via di fuga Perché stai facendo questo? Cosa vuoi da Maho...  
Voglio qualcosa... Armand lanciò nuovamente l'arma verso Hiro Che solo lui può darmi!  
Hiro schivò nuovamente la lama, ma l'uomo diede un colpo e la catena e la Kusarigama, come se fosse stata viva, si mosse seguendo lo spadaccino.  
Hiro-san! Prenda questa, gliela manda suo padre! gridò Naru lanciando un fagotto tratto fuori dallo zaino ad Hiro.  
Lo spadaccino allungò il braccio e prese al volo l'oggetto, era una spada simile ad una katana di fattura molto pregiata.  
Alzò l'arma ed colpì con violenza la Kusarigama, facendola volare in aria, fendette di nuovo l'aria e tagliò la catena a cui era legata la mezza luna.  
Pensavo che la tua arma fosse più resistente... ridacchiò e si lanciò in direzione di Armand.  
Il viso dell'uomo non tradì alcuna emozione, si limitò a portare un braccio avanti e, un attimo prima che Hiro calasse la spada su di lui, una luce intensa si frappose tra i due.  
Hiro fu travolto e gettato a terra da una forza invisibile.  
Quando aprì gli occhi, vide che Armand lo sovrastava con stretta in pugno una spada con sette punte scintillanti.  
Quella... è Nanatsusaya! Perché ce l'hai tu? esclamò Hiro.  
Armand si limitò ad esplodere in una sonora risata, mentre lentamente si sollevava in aria.  
Fermati! Dove vuoi portare Maho? gridò Hiro arrampicandosi sulla fontana.  
Il mezzo demone apri gli occhi, sentiva tutto il corpo intorpidito e non capiva bene cosa stesse succedendo, vide semplicemente la figura di Hiro che si fece sempre più piccola.  
Hi...ro... cercò di tendere un braccio verso il ragazzo ma le aveva imprigionate.  
Hiro, usando la cima della fontana come trampolino, saltò verso Armand, allungando le braccia per afferrarne le gambe.  
Ma prima che le sue mani lo toccassero, l'uomo sparì in un luce nera.  
Hiro stramazzò cozzando la nuca sul selciato.  
Hiro-san! Sta bene? Naru corse subito al suo fianco.  
Hiro si mise a sedere, il sangue calava copioso sulla sua fronte.  
Chiuse i pugni e picchiò per terra Ha portato via Hiro... ed io... io non sono riuscito a fare niente per impedirglielo...

[continua]

[il prossimo episodio: Slayers NG II ep VII Le tentazioni  
l'avventura non finisce qui!]


End file.
